Just Outside Your Window
by Orangepeel88
Summary: When Bella and Edward's marriage falls apart Bella checks into a hotel with no intention of checking out. What happened to Bella's seemingly loving relationship and will Jacob be able to pick up the pieces? More summery inside,AU rated M for language
1. Checking In

**Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters.

* * *

**

**I got this idea when I watched a movie called New York, I Love You (If you know it you'll recognize it as the segment with Shia Labouf, If not I highly suggest you see it, it was amazing). **

**Summary: Bella checks into a hotel with no intention of checking out. There she gets reacquainted with an old family friend (Jacob) and starts to explain to him, even though she doesn't know why, what has happened to her. This is an AU story where Bella never met Jacob again when she moved to Forks, and when she married Edward, Renesmee didn't turn out the way the books said. Please R&R.

* * *

**

Just Outside Your Window

Chapter 1:

Checking In

The cab dropped her off right out front of Pandora Hotel. Its large brick structure had been once been the talk of the town in the 20's, but now its 23 floors held no excitement. With windows every two feet she felt like millions of eyes were focused on her, knew her plans, and was laying down their judgments. She walked into the double doors carrying only one crimson suitcase probably made around the same time as the building she was walking into.

As she entered the lobby the smell of fabreeze tried to mask the distinct smell of old books she knew so well. The carpets had a floral print on them whose pattern followed her past the crumbling stone archway and all the way to the front desk. She set down her bag and looked around for the receptionist, she was in no hurry, but didn't really want to linger in one place too long.

On the desk was a once shinny gold bell that now only showed crack of its former glory; behind it she saw a sign that read: If someone is not here to welcome you, please ring the bell for service (One bell ring per person please). The end made the corners of her mouth raise a little, as she rung the bell once she pictured fat tourists popping there hand on the bell six or seven times. The only reason for the end of the sign, and the only reason the sign made her smile. It seemed that lately she had forgotten how to smile, but before she could wander off into the dark corners of her memory a blond woman stepped in view from a back office of sorts.

"Hello, welcome to the Pandora Hotel, historical landmark where Vic Meyers set up his first speakeasy back in 1922. How may I help you?" The woman's voice was scared and rustic; like she smoked two pack a day since she was 10. Her tone was that of any service person who has to say the same thing over 20 times a day. For just a moment her obnoxiously hot pink sweater made the woman from the cab's mind wander, the receptionist tapped her dangerously large and curling acrylic fingernail on the counter waiting for a response.

"Oh I'm sorry, Bella Cullen checking in. I set up a reservation over the phone." Bella said coming back to reality.

The lady looked over to her 1980's computer, "Ah yes, Mrs. Cullen. You will be in room 3a," the receptionist said handing over a skeleton key attached to a thick gold ribbon that read 3a. "JACOB!" she yelled and looked back at Bella who was rolling the overly large key in between her fingers.

"Um, just curious, but does 3a mean that this room is on the third floor," Bella asked knowing the answer before she asked.

"Yes mam, the number always indicates the floor," The receptionist said back sarcastically. "JACOB!" she screamed again looking around for someone.

"Is it possible that I could get a room on a higher floor, maybe 20 or 21," Bella said and started to think of a reason for the switch, "I want hate all the traffic noise, you understand," Bella was trying to be as polite as possible, the receptionist already seemed agitated.

"Of course mam," She took the key back from Bella and gave her another skeleton key which ribbon read 22C.

A man no older than 21 ran out from a distant hallway in a blue jeans and a button down long sleeve shirt, which you could tell was the only nice shirt he owned. He rushed over to Bella's side and picked up her one suitcase, "This it mam," He said breathing a little heavy from the run over.

"Yes," Bella said looking at the man, jaw was seemingly cut from marble, with bark brow eyes that pulled at Bella as if she knew them from somewhere.

"This way," He said and looked at the suitcase which had the name Paula Front embroidered on the side, "Ms. Front."

She followed his as he made his way to the elevators, "It's Mrs. Cullen actually," She corrected him as the both entered the elevator and smooth jazz filled the air.

"Sorry, it's just the bag says…"

"I got it from a second hand store, I was kind of in a hurry to leave and had no luggage of my own," Bella found amusement in the mix up, but refused to let it show.

"Why were you in a hurry, if I may ask," As he said this he looked into her eyes and a flash from his childhood blinded him. He felt like he knew her, but maybe she just had one of those faces.

"I don't mind at all," she said as she thought, _it doesn't matter anyway,_ "My husband and I weren't really getting along, I just wanted to get out of the situation as fast as possible."

"I'm sorry," He said feeling both sympathetic and excitement at the same time. He felt bad that she wasn't here for good reasons, but perked up when he heard that she might be available; an emotion he soon felt guilty about for feeling.

The elevator reached the 22nd floor and the doors opened to a brightly light cream hallway which elegance didn't seem to match the lobby. Jacob stepped out first and led the way to Bella's desired room. Her pace was slow but eager, she was here for a reason, what that reason was didn't make her want to get to the room any faster though.

"Here we are Mrs. Cullen," Jacob said taking the key from Bella in his free hand and unlocking the door. As it opened a gust of fresh linen smell wafted out into the hallway not missing Bella's nose. She walked in and was amazed by the space available, the front room held a table in the very middle of the room, on top sat a lone white lace table cloth. As she walked father into the room, it splintered of into the bedroom area, which contained a queen size bed and two end tables, and the bathroom, which white paint and bright lights made Bella's eyes hurt. "Where do you want the bag miss," Jacob said as he watched her look around the room. Her beauty was not going without notice, he watched the way her hips moved as she walked in her stiletto heels to the window, the way her hair flowed wild, and as she turned around he gazed at her soft yet critical face as she scanned the room.

"Right by the door is just fine," She said and once again Jacob's mind began to have inappropriate thoughts as he watched the way her lips moved with every syllable. He knew her, why couldn't he place it?

"Right, is there anything else you might need?" He asked, hoping for a reason to come back or stay longer.

"Not that I can think of," She said once again scanning the room. "Thank you."

"Ok, have a nice evening, and if you need anything at all press zero on the phone by the bed." He said and walked out of the room, closing the door slowly behind him.

Once alone, Bella allowed her mind to wander. Thoughts like, _how did I get her _and _what else am I supposed to do?_ She pushed them all aside and went over to the bag Jacob had left by the door. She brought it over to the bed and started to take out its contents and place them around the room. Two picture frames depicting her and her husband Edward, both from their wedding. One was a picture of Edward and she during their first dance as newlyweds, the other was a picture of the entire wedding party, her father Chief Swan, included. She placed the frames on either side of the bed and moved back to the suitcase. She then removed a long silk white dress with lace and beading all around the neck line, the very one she was wearing in the photos she just displayed. As she held it in her hands the memories of that joyful day filled her every senses, look on Alice's face the first time she saw her in it, the smell of the flowers that bordered the walkway that led to her new awaiting husband, the feel of the white rose bouquet held tight in her nervous hands, and the taste of the ruby red lipstick she was so scared had leaked onto her teeth.

Her mind was so filled, she barely heard the knock that came at the door breaking her nostalgia. She placed the dress on the bed and walked over to the door, anxious thinking it was her jilted husband.

As she looked through the peephole she saw the bellhop who escorted her to her room, the one she thought she recognized. His posture was that of a school boy waiting to see the principle, nervous and adrenaline pumped.

She smiled to herself and opened the door, "sorry to disturb you, the hotel manager wanted me to sent this up to you," He lied as he looked down at the rolling cart carrying a bottle of champagne and one single glass.

"Why thank you," Bella said confused, to her knowledge she had done nothing to deserve this royal treatment. She opened to door wider and Jacob rolled the cart into the main area of the suit. He couldn't help but look around when he started to open the bottle for her and pour the first glass. "That's a beautiful dress Mrs. Cullen, are you attending a special event while here in Seattle?"

She walked over to the bed and picked up the dress, "It was my wedding dress, one of my closest friends bought it for me, and please call me Bella," She said placing the dress up to her neck so he could get the full visual experience.

"And is that your husband there in the photograph," He asked pointing to the picture by the bed.

"Yes, that's my Edward. Handsome isn't he?" she said without meaning it. Numbness encroached on her every time his name was mentioned lately.

"I don't mean to pry…Bella," He said her name like if he said it too loud she would disappear, "But you look so happy in those pictures, but when you mention him that same joy doesn't appear."

Taken aback by his blunt honesty and his apparent interest in the topic at hand Bella searched for the answer to defend herself and her marriage, but nothing seemed to come to mind. "We don't really get along very well anymore," She said placing the dress back down on the bed.

"Again, if this is too intrusive please stop me, but may I ask how long you have been married?"

"That is rather bold of you, but id doesn't really matter now anyway. We were married about three months ago, but we had been dating for several years before that. All the time I spent with him, he was all I could think about, now…" she broke off unable to finish.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok, really I'm fine." She re-composed herself as Jacob walked over to her and handed her the glass of champagne he just poured. She took it and gave him a pained smile, as she drank Jacob continued to look around the room. The other photo caught his eye, a man from the wedding party photo jumped out at him and he couldn't help but blurt out his thoughts.

"Charlie Swan, you know Charlie Swan!" He said amazed to recognize someone from his home town of Forks, Washington.

"You know my father," Bella said back just as shocked.

"He was my father's best friend, or at least he was. I haven't talked to anyone from home in ages."

"Wait are you Billy Black's boy, the one that I used to play with at the beach when I was like 7?" She almost squealed with a burst of excitement.

"Holy crap, you're Bella Swan. You used to drag me into the ocean till I couldn't touch, you tried to drown me before I even knew what drowning was." He laughed from his gut, his whole body shaking.

Bella laughed too, "Sorry, that's how I thought people learned how to swim; I was just doing what your sister told me to do."

"Of course she did," Jacob said pretending to be bitter, "When did you move back to Forks, last I heard you were living with your mother in Arizona."

"I moved back in with Charlie when I was about 16, how come I never saw you around." She asked all propriety leaving her.

"Yeah, I got into some trouble when I was a kid, hung out with the wrong crowd," He tried to mask the truth, which was far more trouble than he could explain, "I fell for this local girl, Leah, but she had her eyes on someone else. Of course she failed to mention this before we started dating," He paused trying to make light of the obviously embarrassing situation, "I caught her and my best friend going at it during a camping trip, walked into the wrong tent."

"Ouch," Bella said not knowing how bad this still hurt him.

"Yeah so got out of that place as soon as I could raise enough money to move to the city. Got a job here and the rest is history." He said looking around the apartment like it was his own personal palace. "What about you?"

"Like I said, went to live with my dad when my mom got remarried and had to move to Florida. Felt out of place and weird, then Edward found me and I fell in love," the wave of sadness rushed over her once more.

Jacob didn't know what else to say, and from her silence he figured the same thing was going on with Bella. Feeling awkward now, Jacob took the now empty glass from his newly rediscovered childhood friend and poured her another glass. "Well, I should be getting back," He said ashamed at his lack of courage to continue the conversation, and left the room after she nodded in agreement.

Now alone once more it was back to business for Bella, she just kept reminding herself, nothing matters. It was nice to see him again, but I must do what I came here to do. She went back over to her suitcase and pulled out a CD with no label on it, she put it into the DVD player and listened as "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" played from the T.V speakers. She got undressed slowly, swaying to the gentle rhythm the magnificent electric guitar made. Left only in her bra and panties, she glided her way over to the window and looked down at the people and cars moving in and out of her range of vision; ignorant to the pain contained in the walls that surrounded her. She unlocked it and lifted the window slowly, allowing the real world noises and smells to permeate the space. She looked to the sidewalk directly underneath her and 21 floors of height, and thought, _that's a long way down._

**

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read this, so far I only have this planned for a one shot, if you like it and where its going let me know and I can make it into a full length story. As of right now I have one more chapter planned out. Why is Bella at the hotel? What happened between her and Edward? Will Jacob be able to save Bella's obviously tortured soul? The next chapter will answer all of these questions so stay tuned and please review.**


	2. Checking Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

Checking Out

Jacob scrambled around the newly revamped kitchen, surrounded by stainless steel interments that did god knew what, and a fully stocked refrigerator that contained foods with 27 syllables and apostrophes in the middle of the name. There were only three things in the entire kitchen that he recognized, bread (though it was in a full loaf, which he'd never had to cut before), cheese, and butter. It wasn't the fanciest or most appetizing entrée in the world, but he needed to get back up to that room, back to her. He couldn't seem to find a logical explanation for his immense attraction to her; she was beautiful; her slender frame and billowing long hair, her gorgeously big, sad eyes and the smile that could radiate through an entire room. Still, she seemed broken; her heart seemed weak and fragile.

It took him several minutes to find a pan in this unfamiliar territory, but once he did the sandwich came together quite nicely. Once on the plate and cart ready for its ride to the room he was so eager to get back to, he felt it needed something else. He scoured the room and a huge bundle of what looked like dark green lettuce, he pulled off a couple of pieces and shoved them inside the melted cheese, took a step back, and felt satisfied it might resemble something made in a restaurant.

As Bella looked down at her fate 21 stories below her mind raced with the choices she had made, and what led her to this point. There was a knock at the door, quite and shy, but audible. Looking down at herself she quickly ran to the bathroom to find something to cover her half naked body. She put on the terry cloth robe and rushed over to the door. She knew who was there before she even opened it, or at least she hoped she knew.

"Sorry again miss," Bella raised one eyebrow at the name and he quickly corrected himself, "Bella, but I thought you might be hungry."

"You did?" Bella played along, realizing and flattered by the true meaning of his visit, she opened the door wider, letting him in. "How did you figure that?"

Caught red handed and with no reasonable explanation, he blushed a little and decided the truth was the best bet, "I don't want to lie. You looked kind of lonely before, like maybe you wanted someone to talk to. I'm an excellent listener."

Taking a look at the cart she just couldn't keep the smile from her face, "Grilled cheese?"

"Sorry it was the only-"

"Don't apologize, grilled cheese is my favorite." She said picking up one of the half of the sandwich and biting into it. She stopped as soon as it hit her mouth, "What's in this?"

"Cheese and bread," He looked at her face, she didn't seem as pleased as he had pictured, "And some lettuce."

She laughed so hard her whole body shook, Jacob feeling a little stupid gave an embarrassed chuckle, "This wasn't lettuce, it's anise," She couldn't stop the laughing even to talk, "you put it in cookies and cakes."

He picked up the other piece and put it up to his nose, "It smells like licorice."

Felling defeated he made his way to the bed and plopped down by the wedding dress they talked about earlier, she followed him over there making sure her robe didn't slip at all. She was finished laughing and the silence was creeping back in, Jacob had to say something. In a panic he looked around for something to say, his eyes caught the movement of the sheer white curtains and the window that was now open.

"Aren't you cold," He said as he looked at the robe which clung tightly around her waist excentuating her breasts. He got up from the bed to close it when she didn't answer right away, but his arm was pulled away by her soft hand, whose warmth and fragile fingers did not go unnoticed.

"Don't," She said and pulled him back over to the bed.

He was confused, but once again started to look through the room for something else to talk about, he eyes caught a pair of pink socks too small to be anything other than a baby's. He picked them up and looked at Bella, "These yours?"

"My daughters," she said, her face growing cold and unresponsive.

"I didn't know you had a daughter."

"I don't anymore," She said shortly.

"I'm sorry, is she with your husband?" He said not knowing if he should press the topic.

"No, she didn't make it."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"No it's ok, I like talking about her. I just wish I would have known her."

"What happened, I mean, if you don't mind my asking?"

Bella sat down on the bed and took the socks from Jacob's hand, "She was a still stillborn. She was a tough little girl, too tough for me I guess. I just wasn't strong enough." She touched the embroidered stitch on the top of the sock which simply read R.C, "We had a name picked out and everything. Edward was really nervous about me the whole time I was pregnant, I was sick for most of it. One night though, she kicked while we were cuddled up on the couch, he felt it and his eyes lit up like Christmas morning. He was so happy after that, planning things, building the crib, all of it." She put the socks back in the bag, deep, so that she couldn't even see them anymore, "A week before my due date I started to bleed and have contractions. I pushed and pushed but something wasn't right, they got her out but it was too late."

"What was her name," Jacob said shifting himself a little closer. He could smell her now, the fragrance of a perfect summer day wrapped up in lilacs penetrated his nose leaving him dizzy.

"Renesmeee," She said looking over to him, letting the corners of her mouth perk up a little when she saw how hard Jacob was trying not to laugh. "I know, it sounds ridiculous but it had a lot of meaning behind it. It was my mother's name and Edward's put together."

"Well it's better than Moon Unit, or Dweezle," Jacob said trying desperately to lighten the mood. It seemed to work as Bella's face softened just enough for her to look completely confused by the names he just said, "That's what Frank Zappa named his kids."

"JACOB!" they both heard someone scream and turned back to each other.

"I think you better go," Bella said with a kind smile.

"Um, yeah…" He said getting up, "I'll be right back."

"No need to hurry."

Jacob rushed out of the room and Bella was once again left alone. Then, looking down at the bag that contained her only child's unworn socks, she realized it was the last time she was going to have a conversation. The last time she was going to be able to talk to anyone, to catch up, the meet someone new. It took her off guard that through everything she had been through, and everything it took her to get to the point where her decision made sense, she still might still miss someone. She was going to miss Jacob, the man she met not 10 minutes ago had left such a mark on her that in her last few moments, she was thinking of him, not her husband.

She looked over at the open window, then back down at the wedding dress before her. The decision was made, it was calculated as much as she could, and was planned out as well as she could. She continued to prepare as Jacob was almost running with four bags to the elevator. The elderly couple to which he was seeing to their room walked at the pace of glue running down a window. Once they finally reached the elevator Jacob pressed the button for floor 7 and waited as the elevator inch slowly and nonchalantly upwards. The once enjoyable experience of riding such a slow elevator with Bella had turned into a torture chamber.

The elevator doors opened and Jacob did everything but pick up the couple and throw them into their room. Surprisingly he still walked out of there with a $10 tip, he re-entered the torture chamber and pressed the button to the 22nd floor. As it inched at an incredibly monotonous speed, Jacob started to put the pieces together. The married woman who comes to an old hotel without said husband and asks for one of the highest floors of the building, talks openly about her marital problems, her dead child, and opens the window in the dead of winter.

Panic flooded his entire nervous system and he started to pound the 22 button over and over. Why didn't he see it before? The doors opened and he sprinted to the room he had visited twice already. He banged on the door with his fist…

No answer…

He banged again…

No answer…

Fearing the worst he threw all of his weight at the door and busted the solid oak door off of its hinges. The image before him made his whole body cease to function, Bella in her white wedding dress stood in front of the open window encompassed by the sheer fabric of the drapes as they caught the winter breeze and flung themselves around the room. She wasn't moving, she just stood there ignoring the large boom of the door falling to the ground and the man who seemed to awestruck to stop her.

In her heart she knew it was now or never, she took a step towards the window and put her hand on the sill.

"Bella, stop. What are you doing?" Jacob said finally regaining his ability to speak.

"I'm sorry that you had to see this Jacob," Bella said without any emotion in her voice.

"Ok…then don't do it," Jacob said confused, "Come on, you don't really want this."

"I do Jacob," She said in the same monotone voice. "What life do I have left to lead?"

"Whatever life you choose, bella." He said taking a step toward her, "but if you go through with what it is your planning on doing here then there's no choice, no options left."

"He doesn't want me anymore Jacob, he can barely touch me. I killed his daughter, his only chance of having a child, I killed his future and his last hope at redemption."

"You didn't kill anyone. The fact that you feel like that is his fault for not seeing and helping you through your grief as well as not going through his own," He said taking another step. "What do you mean redemption?"

"He hates himself, he hates who he is, and he saw Renesmee as his chance to be something more than a monster. I took that from him."

"You took nothing from him, these things happen. It was no ones fault." He was close now.

"He can't even kiss me anymore, he thinks…" Before she could finish Jacob grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him, pulling her away from the window and out of harms way.

"He's an idiot if he doesn't see you as anything less than Aphrodite herself," He knew he was being bold, but as his mouth closed in on hers and he could taste her sweet breath, all else was pushed aside. He plunged into the kiss he had been hoping for since he first saw her walk with him to the elevator, their lips intertwined and moved with such emotion doves somewhere in the world were weeping. While still attached to each other, he lead her to the bed and they both fell into each others arms.

Bella had never once been kissed with such unbridled passion, the situation at hand was causing her loins to pound and yearn for this man she just met. She let herself feel his body, rubbing her hands all over his hard, hot, chest. Her hand moved up and down with the quick pace of his short heavy breaths. He moved on top of her and slowly started to move his hands over her body, scouring every inch of her from the roots of her silky hair to the milky white soft skin of her inner thighs.

"You're beautiful," He said breaking away to look into her eyes. A soft tear ran down her cheek but a smile grew across her mouth.

The telephone rang pulling them both out of the fantastical world in which they found themselves in. Jacob got up slowly when he noticed her looking slightly in the phone's direction.

"Hello?" She said into the receiver, there was a long pause and tears started to run down her face at back breaking speeds, "Ok." She looked back at Jacob's confused yet hopeful eyes and considered her options. "Thank you," she said grabbing his hand and curling it up in both of hers, "You saved my life today; you gave me hope, and made me feel like a woman again." She kissed the hand that laid in hers.

Smiling and still confused, "Who was that on the phone?" Jacob asked.

"It was my husband…I have to go," She let go of his hand and started to put her stuff back in her bag.

"Wait…your husband," He said standing up in outrage, "the guy that made you feel like less than dirt, the reason you were about to jump out of that window and say farewell to everything. You're just going to go back to him, just like that."

"I don't really expect you to understand the nature of our relationship. What just happened here… it was what I needed, and I thank you for that. Still, he says he wants to talk, to work things out. I owe him that much."

"You owe him nothing!" Jacob shouted.

"I owe him everything," She finished packing and changing and pulled out a slip of paper and a pen. Then after scratching on it, she handed it to Jacob, "I owe you so much, please keep in touch. This is my number."

"You're leaving just like that?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what to say," He put his hand on his head, "I think I love you Bella."

"Don't," She said and walked out of the frame where the front door once stood.

**

* * *

I know it kind of leaves as a cliff hanger, but I think it's a very good ending because I wanted to leave it open for interpretation. Please tell me what you think, who knows I might continue it if enough people like it.**


	3. Welcome Home Jacob Black

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters. This continuation of the original one shot is due to your wanting more; please R&R of you want more.

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

Welcome Home Jacob Black

Jacob knew all the reasons he shouldn't be here and they were lining up single file to punch him in the face. As he walked up the gravel driveway to his father's house the flood gates of his mind, which had been so severely shut before, opened and dowsed every inch of his brain. To his knowledge, Leah still lived in town and worked at a bead and yarn shop; and his only hope, because he knew he couldn't stay clear of Sam for very long, was that he didn't run into her. He readjusted the bag on his shoulder and mustered up the courage to climb the stairs and knock on the door.

It took a few minutes to hear the rustling around in the house, but eventually the door swung open and his father sat in front of him with a grim face. "Hi dad," he said when he noticed his father lack of excitement in his presence.

"What are you doing here Jake?" He said looking up at his only son.

"I had to leave Seattle, I wanted to see how you were doing," Jacob gulped at the last statement, he really wanted to ask his father if he could stay with him, but when he saw his father's face he couldn't bring himself to ask.

"What did you do now?" His father said back, Billy knew there were only two reasons his son would be at his doorstep. Either he was running to something or running away from something, Billy's guess was the second of the two.

Hurt by his father's words Jacob thought of his true meaning for being here. It was her eyes, forget what she said, or her actions in that hotel, it was her eyes that did it. The sadness masked in so many other emotions was burned into his skull, she went back to him and Jacob knew in his heart it was not the right place for her.

The silence made Billy fear for the worst, "How much do you need?"

"How much do I need," Jacob asked getting furious, "Dad, you haven't seen me in six years, you didn't know if I was alive or dead. I show up on your doorstep asking how you are and you ask me how much I need?"

"Well I just figured…"

"You figured I had gotten in trouble again, that I owed money to someone, or the police were after me."

"Well it's not out of the range of possibility." Billy said raising one eyebrow.

"No it's not, and I guess I deserve the concern after what happened, but you didn't ask me what my problem was or if I even had one. You sat there and offered me money, you don't want to know why I'm here, you just want me off your fucking front porch!" The fury Jacob was feeling started to give way to pain, his eyes filled with tears, and Billy's head fell.

"I'm sorry son…"

"No, you're not," Jacob dried his eyes and pieced himself back together, "I knew what I was doing to you six years ago and I apologize for that. Don't worry about me; it was good to see you again." Jacob turned around and walked down the stairs, without looking back at his father's face he got back on his motorcycle and drove away as fast as he could.

As he drove down the winding streets of his old reservation little pictures started to appear. Shawnye's Cliff where he used to dive off the end into the ocean with his friends, before his friends became his enemies, the beach where he first met Leah, who at the age of ten was building the most complex sand castle known to man, and dead man's boulder. He laughed at the last one; it was said that since there was no mountain where the boulder was, that fate dropped it on a pair of teens getting busy before they were married; so naturally it was the place the where the locals kids went to have sex and do things their parents would blow a gasket from. It was also the place where Jacob received his first kiss, lost his virginity, and took his first hit heroine, and Leah who shared all of those memories with him.

He had been driving for hours and was starting to get tired before he really started to realize that he had no where to sleep tonight. His dad was his only hope, he didn't have any friends left in thins place, he stopped his bike on the side of the road and started to bang his hand on his head. What was he doing? He was here with no place to live and trying to find a girl that he was sure had forgotten all about him by now. Exhaustion started to take a hold of him and he realized it was too late to give up. He had slept on the cold unforgiving ground before, he could do it again. He set up a semblance of a bed with the clothes from his back pack and let the sleep take him.

He awoke to flashing lights and when he opened his eyes and saw the red and blue his mind immediately searched itself to see if sleeping on the ground by the side of the road was illegal. The cop got out of the car as Jacob sat up and looked for an escape; instinct told him that the red and blue lights meant run. He watched as the cop walked slowly over to his position, "Hi there, this your bike," the cop said friendly enough, he must not know who he was talking to.

"Yes sir," Jacob said back.

"No where to sleep tonight," The cop asked taking his flashlight from his belt.

"No sir."

The cop shinned the light on Jacob's face and shock rushed over his face, "Jacob Black."

That was it, Jacob knew it was the end of the line, and all for a girl he didn't even know, "Yes sir," he said standing waiting to be arrested for something.

"Haven't seen your face around here in…" The cop said trying to think. Jacob thought he knew the voice, but in the end it was probably just another cop who had arrested him in the past. He had many encounters over the years with the men in blue.

"Six years sir," Jacob said.

"That's right six years, you ran out on your friends and your father. According to legend you also lifted Sam's beloved 1967 green Shelby Mustang to help get you out of town. That was one heck of a car, how did you…"

"Look officer, I don't need a history lesson are you going to arrest me or not."

"I should arrest you for simply mouthing off," the cop said seriously, and then he began to laugh as Jacob turned around and assumed the position, "I'm not going to arrest you Jacob, you my best friend's kid."

Jacob turned around sharply and tried to squint to see who he was talking to, "Charlie," He said at last finding the cop's familiar face, "How are you."

"Good, life's been good. Have you gone to see your father yet?"

"Yeah, first thing I did when I came back into town," Jacob said kicking the loosed dirt underneath his foot.

"Didn't go so well," Charlie asked knowing how Billy felt about his son.

"He asked me if I needed money."

"Ouch," Charlie said, "but you have to understand Jacob when you left…"

"I know, ok," Jacob said cutting him off, not wanting to hear about the pain he caused his father; he already knew the damage he caused.

"So you have no where to go tonight?"

"I guess not," Jacob said sarcastically looking at the bed he made on the ground.

Charlie walked over to his car and opened the passenger side door, "Get in," he said with a smile.

"I thought I wasn't under arrest," Jacob said confused.

"If you were under arrest I would be opening up the back seat with the cage separating me from the horrible Jacob Black, get in the car." Charlie said and walked over to the driver's side.

"What about my bike," Jacob said picking up the clothes on the ground and putting them in his back pack.

"Well I'll make sure a tow truck picks it up and it gets back to…" Charlie looked into the car at his computer, "Mr. Visbee, I'm sure it will make his night to know that his $20,000 motorcycle was found and will be returned to him in the morning."

**

* * *

So as you can see I am continuing the story. Thank you all for reading, and the awesome reviews. I just couldn't ignore the amount of people who read my tiny little one shot. I hope you enjoy this chapter, there are more to come, please please please let me know what you think and if you think I'm heading in the right direction with this one.**


	4. Forest Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 4:

Forest Fear

Jacob could not believe the circumstances in which he found himself. He was in the chief of police's house, in his daughter's room, which just so happened to be the woman who was so intent on chucking herself out of a 22nd story window to her death. Now he was in her room looking through all of her knick-knacks and stuffed animals she decided to leave when she went off on her new and exciting world of marriage and disappointment.

He wanted to look through everything, file it away in his mind so that when he eventually worked up enough courage to call her they would have something to talk about besides her near death experience, but he just couldn't seem to keep his eyes open. he got out of his worn down and now dirty clothes and got into Bella's bed. As soon as his head hit the gray checkered feather pillow her smell wafted through his olfactory glands and he felt something he never felt before. He was longing for her, for a woman he barely knew, at that moment, as his eyes slowing closed and his mind drifted off, his only thought was his wanting her. To smell her and taste her again, he couldn't describe it but it made a smile come on his face as he turned to corner to dreamland.

Charlie didn't bother to wake him up the next morning; Jacob woke up on his own volition fully rested and grateful that he now had time to look around Bella's cluttered room. Jacob quickly got dressed and made his way down to the kitchen where he figured Charlie would be; just waiting to give him sparkling advice on how to fix Jacob's problems with his father. The kid who made the horrible tales and legends that the cops and everyone else were so fond on telling to the little school children to get them to stay away from drugs or promiscuity, rationalized that it was not time to tell Charlie that he had come back after six years to save his daughter from seemingly happy and stable relationship.

Jacob didn't know for sure that Bella and Edward seemed happy or stable, but the fact that her father was the chief of police gave him the assurance that they at least kept up with appearances for fear of his wrath. When Jacob reached the kitchen there was no Charlie, not in the kitchen, the living room, or outside. After checking the driveway and not seeing the police cruiser Jacob went back to the kitchen where he found a note he assumed was from Charlie from the matter-of-fact square down-to-business handwriting and lack of signature.

JACOB,

MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME, I DIDN'T ASK HOW LONG YOU WERE STAYING OR ANYTHING SO IF I GET BACK AND YOU'RE GONE IT'S OK. THERE'S NOT MUCH TO EAT SINCE BELLA LEFT BUT YOU'RE WELCOME TO ANYTHING YOU CAN SCRATCH TOGETHER. I'LL CALL BILLY WHEN I GET TO WORK, MAYBE I CAN SOFTEN HIM UP A LITTLE, AND I SUGGEST YOU SEE HIM BEFORE YOU LEAVE.

Charlie's niceness and understanding was making Jacob a little paranoid. Still, Charlie was out of the house, and not was the perfect time to look through some of Bella's things without looking like a complete stalker. He made himself a sandwich and went back upstairs where he found everything he was looking for. It was almost like there was a fire and she could only grab a small number of her most prized possessions. She left everything; her books, cd's, even her clothes were still neatly folded or draped over the back of a rocking chair; the room was frozen in time.

Music was first, and Jacob was impressed with the randomness of her collection. She had everything from Elton John and Michael Jackson to The White Strips and The Pixies and from what he could tell they weren't organized with any rhyme or reason behind them. Books came next, and though Jacob liked the way books smelled, and the way people looked while they read, he just couldn't get into the whole sitting down for hours while the whole world kept revolving around you; so in the end he just passed those by without a second glance, he wouldn't know how to judge her taste anyway. Her clothes though he could judge, when she came to the hotel she seemed like she had money. Not necessarily flashy or glamorous, just expensive, they fit her just right and were made of fabric Jacob only dreamed of feeling on his own skin.

About an hour into his personality scavenger hunt, Jacob decided that maybe calling her would be a better way to find out what she was really like, but when he reached in his back pack and pulled out the folded piece of paper she wrote her number on he couldn't do it. He unfolded it in his hands over and over just he had done fifty times before that, and just like all of those other times, he couldn't bring himself to pick up the phone.

He needed to get out of the house; it was too real, too surreal. He packed up all of his things and made it all the way out of the front door before he realized he really had no place to go. There were no friends that he needed to catch up with, his father hated him, and all the reasons he left in the first place were still present and accounted for. So he did what anyone does in a small town with nothing to do…he went for a hike.

Jacob lived by forests and wildlife his entire childhood and most of his teen years, and they never seemed to impress him. The tall ominous trees, green moss growing on everything like mold, the birds, the deer; it all seemed so normal. He had been living in a large city with almost no trees and even coming back to this place held no soft moment in his heart, no wonderment. Jacob had always been more a street and building type of guy, that is to say he got mad when people cut down the rain forests, just like everyone else, but when they weren't cut down, he felt no specific urge to go and explore them.

He was reaching the border where the city of Forks and his old reservation met, he had been walking for about two hours when he saw something. He stopped dead in his tracks when he recognized the faces of Quil and Seth; Quil was his old buddy and partner in crime, Seth on the other hand was the younger brother of Leah and was always too young to participate in any of the stuff Jacob got himself involved with. They weren't alone however, walking behind them was a rather skinny pale man no older than 24 and he looked scared. Immediately Jacob knew he shouldn't be here, or at least he shouldn't be seen. Hiding behind a huge tree, he could here their conversation.

"Alright, kneel him down over there," Jacob heard Quil say, and watched as Seth pulled the skinny boy to his knees in front of Quil. "Now this is your last chance, either give us the money or tell us where you hid the drugs."

"I already told Sam I didn't know where the drugs are," the unnamed name said in a panic, he was shaking and sweating. The dark circles under his eyes told his story to Jacob; he was a junkie, but not just any junkie. Every once in a while one of these guys got up enough courage and were jonesing so bad that they would try and rip off their dealer; nine times out of ten it was a horrible mistake; if their dealer was Sam, it was their last mistake.

"So then where is our money?" Jacob could see Quil relish this, he was always the one that got a kick out of being bad.

"Please, I'll have it next week, I just have to go and find my brother. His wife just got in town and they went away for the weekend, but as soon as he comes back I'll have it for you…I promise."

"Sam already gave you an extension, and you're lucky you got that. Were done negotiating Jasper, Seth here is new to all of this and got sloppy when you took what didn't belong to you, but I've been doing this for years and don't expect me to make the same mistakes."

"Please…"

"Two days, that's it. If you don't have it by then you're dead, and if we found that you skipped town your wife is dead, got it," Quil said and Jasper shook his head then got up off the ground and ran.

"That's how it's done," Seth said with a laugh. His excitement was sort lived however; Quil punched him hard across the face, knocking Seth off balance.

"Shut the fuck up, I've been doing this too long to have to get my hands dirty like this. You need to work your shit out man, I won't save you again. The next time you fuck up this bad I'll just let Sam deal with you," Quil said and spat on the floor.

It was time for Jacob to leave; he had already been here too long, seen too much. He turned to walk away but stepped on a twig, which cracked under his heavy foot; the sound echoed in the silence of the forest. He knew what was coming and he knew that running was out of the question, the only way to get through this alive was to stand your ground. He turned back around and made himself seen, an action that wasn't exactly needed because Quil and Seth were already at his side.

"Well, well, well look who it is," Quil was smiling, but not the happy to see you smile, it was more of a Sam's going to like this kind of smile, "Jacob Black."

"Why does everyone say my name like that," Jacob said with a smirk.

"You're a legend Mr. Black, a town legend, a hero amongst thieves."

"I'm no hero, and I think legend is stretching it."

"Don't be modest, what else would you call someone who after four years of loyal service sets fire to his boss's place and steals his boss's car, never to be seen again…until now," Quil was almost giddy.

"I would call it a stupid, angsty, drugged out teenager, but yeah I guess legend and hero sounds a lot better."

"I'm sure Sam would love to hear your side of the story." Quil said opening his body, gesturing for Jacob to lead the way back to Sam. "After you."

"No thanks, I think I'll just be going now," Jacob said and turned his back on Seth and Quil. When he did though, he felt something hard and circular on his lower back; Jacob knew it was a gun, from what he gathered it was a Colt Pocket Hammer, the gun Sam gave to Quil on his third anniversary since joining the gang.

"That wasn't a question."

**

* * *

Thank you all for reading and leaving reviews. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, I love hearing back from you.**


	5. Same Town, New Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 5:

Same Town, New Problems

Jacob had been in this building before, it didn't look like this six years ago, but he figured they had to remodel after the fire. As he walked down the dark red hallway it felt like he was on death row walking to room that contained the electric chair, the only light in the whole hallway was coming from the glass door at the end.

Quil reached the door first and knocked twice, "Come in," said the voice from inside the unlocked door. They all entered and sat down in various spots along the wall, all except Jacob. He stood in the doorway, not really knowing what to expect or how to act in this situation.

Sam sat in a very large, black, leather business chair, which did not match his wife beater and stained jeans that Jacob could only see because Sam rested his feet on the cherry wood desk sitting in front of him, "Well look who it is," Sam said swinging his legs off the desk and standing up.

"Hey Sam, business seems good," Jacob said sarcastically.

"Yeah, we took kind of a hit when you left, but Quil here stepped up his game and we were off to the races again." Sam said a little too jovial in this situation.

"All bullshit aside Sam, what do you want? I don't have any money and i've cleaned up."

"Jacob, six years ago you ignored one of my orders, burned down this office, and stole my car, if I want to bull shit with you before I rip your fucking throat out oblige me." Sam said with a fake smile.

"Fine," Jacob said and sat down in the chair in front of Sam's desk.

"So you got clean?"

"Yep," Jacob said shortly.

"I never took you for one of those quitters, you seemed like a lifer." Sam said and sat back down.

"Sorry, the heroine gave me acne."

Sam laughed with his whole body, "That's a good one; you always were good for a laugh." He wiped a tear from his face, "ok so, I take it you still know how to hot wire?"

"Oh no, Sam you can beat me up you can shake me down, but I'm not stealing for you anymore."

This statement did not go over so well, Sam shot out of his seat and Quil grabbed Jacob from behind, "I will beat you up for stealing my car, I will shake you down for the money you owe me for burning down my place, and I will kill you myself if you don't do exactly what I say when I say it, you got me?"

"Sam I'm not that person anymore, I'm sorry but I have to say no," Jacob knew this was a ballsy move, but he also knew Sam, Sam liked when people stood up to him, gave him a challenge.

Sam didn't like this challenge, he came from behind the desk and got two inches from Jacob's face, "You will do exactly what you are told, and if you don't do it for your own well being, at least for the help of your crippled father."

Jacob, feeling Sam's hot breath on his face, felt his own temperature rise with the mention of his father, "You go near him and I'll-"

Sam clenched his fist and punched Jacob hard in the stomach, Jacob lost his breath and hunched over, "Don't you ever tell me what I will and won't do," He pulled Jacob's head back up by his hair and spoke softly into his ear, "Now, you told me you didn't have any money, so you'll work off your debt by doing little odd jobs for me around town. I'm doing you a favor kid, we got history and I like your charisma. You got balls Jacob; don't make me cut them off."

Jacob nodded as best he could and Quil released him causing Jacob to stubble into the desk. He got his bearings again and turned around to look at Sam, but he looked past Sam and onto Seth. Sweet little Seth, what happened to him? He used to be so full of life and always wanted more from it, Jacob looked at him now and he was just a shell of his former self. His eyes were sunken in, all body fat was gone, he looked like a skeleton; Jacob didn't know Seth too well before he left, but this wasn't Seth.

"Here," Sam shoved a cell phone into Jacob's stomach where he had just punched and Jacob couldn't help but wince, "When this rings it will be me, I'm going to have you work with Seth. He's the newest one here and can't seem to get a fucking thing right, teach him the ropes. You do remember the ropes don't you?" Jacob nodded and took the cell phone from Sam who then gestured to the door.

As he walked out of the building and smelled the fresh air once more, Jacob felt a light bulb above his head light up. The guy he saw in the woods said that his brother's wife just came back into town, and they were going on a little vacation. If Bella left the hotel and came right back home to her husband… the town was small enough that this guy could be the brother of…

Just as he was thinking that maybe he would be able to set up a chance meeting with Bella via her drugged up brother in law, Seth walked out of the building and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jacob staring at him. Jacob walked over to casually; junkies were like gazelle, they scare really easily, and when they're scared they run, "Hey Seth."

"Uh…Hey Jake," Seth said back a little confused at the interest some one was taking on him.

"That guy in the woods earlier, the one who stole from you. what's his name?"

"Jasper, that piece of shit stole a whole ounce from me two weeks ago. I passed out at a party one night and when I wake up my entire stash, the one that Sam fronted me to sell, was gone. People at the party said that after I passed out Jasper was like a vulture picking me clean. Took my money, the drugs, everything; when I told Sam what happened he beat the shit out of me and told me to get it back. I've been chasing this guy for two weeks and he always has some sort of excuse, but he never has anything to give, so I have nothing to give Sam, all the while i'm just digging myself into a deeper and deeper hole with Sam." Seth lit a cigarette and exhaled like all the weight he was carrying on his shoulders melted away.

"You don't really want to get on Sam's shit list," Jacob said patting Seth on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you outta know. You should have seen him when he found out you were back in town."

"He knew I was back before now?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah somebody saw you driving a sweet bike across town, they let Sam know immediately."

"Home, sweet home," Jacob said and nodded to Seth's cigarette. Seth gave Jacob a cigarette from his pack, Jacob lit it, and took a huge drag, "You shouldn't smoke you know, it's really bad for you." Seth nodded with a smile, "So do you know anything about Jasper's family?"

"Not really, we didn't really have a full conversation as I was kicking his teeth in after I found out it was him. He did tell me that he came from a lot of money; dad's a doctor or something. The whole reason I gave him the extension was cause I felt sorry for him. The brother that he said would give him the money just had a baby that died or something, I may be angry but I'm not cold hearted. I love kids, and when I heard that…I guess i'm just too soft." Seth said taking another hit of his cigarette.

"You got a good heart Seth," Jacob said with a smile, "You got a car?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Take me to see this Jasper guy." Jacob said and threw his cigarette on the ground.

**

* * *

Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone, please keep um coming. It lets me know if I'm going in the right direction.**


	6. Understanding Seth

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, all props go to SM.**

Chapter 6:

As they rode to Jasper's house Jacob's only thought was that Seth's car didn't seem to fit him. It was nice and apparently brand new from the smell, it's green leather seats were spotless and padded so much that Jacob felt like he was sitting on a thrown, instead of sitting in the seat of a heroine addicts car. "So a lot's changed since I was last here." Jacob said feeling uncomfortable in the silence.

"Not that much really, I mean Sam still runs the whole town. The only thing that's changed really is that instead of you being his number two, now its Quil, and he doesn't have the style you had." Seth ended with a little chuckle.

"Style?" Jacob said confused.

"Well I heard that when you were Sam's number two that you were a lot more lenient. They say that you got the job done with the least amount of trouble possible, but Sam thinks that's only because you were weak and had no spine. Quil relishes every chance he can get into a fight."

"Yeah, he was always one for a good fight, punch first and ask questions later. I was weak though, I just couldn't get into the whole crime thing." Jacob said reminiscing.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the only reason I was hanging out with Sam was because of the smack. I hated walking down the street and everyone being scared of me, of people knowing I was such a bad kid before they even knew me. my dad even…" He paused, "Boosting cars was fun, the rush of it, and I was good at it. In the end though I probably would have ended up just like everyone else if it weren't for…" He had to stop himself again, he didn't want to offend the one person in town who seemed to like him.

"Leah," He finished Jacob's question, "It's ok, I know that she was the one who introduced you to this whole life in the first place."

"If you don't mind me asking, how is she?" Jacob was curious about his first love, the one that ruined his life.

"Same I guess, she's still with Sam and still drugged up all of the time. She's working as a waitress now which she really doesn't need to do considering that Sam pays for everything, but she likes it. I don't know, ever since you left it like there's some sort of curse or something." Jacob gave Seth a confused look, so Seth tried to explain, "After about a year after you skipped town dad died of a heart attack. After that my mom started drinking a lot and whatever relationship Leah had with her completely went away. They were constantly yelling at each other about the tiniest things, when they both had major issues that could have been yelled about, you know."

"And you were stuck in the middle," Jacob said, he knew what kind of person Seth was, and it was just the kind of person who would take the brunt of anything to feel liked or loved. When Jacob was dating Leah, she would always yell at Seth for being a tagalong, but Jacob liked Seth almost like a little brother. He was funny and honest, he would do anything for Jacob, and until that one night when Jacob left, the feeling was mutual.

"Its whatever, sometimes it was really good, other times…" Seth felt something in his throat stopping him from talking. "Either way, Leah ended up with Sam again, which my mother hated, and Sam showed me how to deal with things way over my head." Seth nodded to the glove box, when Jacob opened it a syringe fell out into his lap.

"Jesus Seth!" Jacob said alarmed.

"What?" Seth looked confused.

"Nothing, never mind, so where does this guy Jasper live?" Jacob had to change the subject as pushed the syringe back into the glove box. He had been clean for five years, and for the first time he was starting to feel that itch again, the feeling that crawled up his entire spine inch by inch begging to be silenced by that intoxicating and dangerous substance he gave up. It wasn't just the itch that appalled Jacob however, just looking at what happened to Seth in his absence and thinking about what could have happened if he would have stayed plagued Jacob's mind until the car finally came to a halt in front of a three story Victorian house with a blood red door.

"This is it," Seth said as he got out of the car.

"Nice place," Jacob said looking at the amazingly white house with huge bay windows.

"Like I said before, Jasper comes from a lot money. He has a wife and everything, real day at the country club type of guy until he met Quil at a party one time. He started coming by Sam's place everyday and he could always pay so he became like one of us, it was all downhill after that, he started having to pay people back, or people had to start spotting him this or that. Then the party happened, and he's been dicking us around ever since." Seth said as he paced up and down the front sidewalk looking at the house like a monster lived there.

"Why are you so nervous?" Jacob asked. "Quit it, your making me dizzy following you," Jacob put a hand on Seth's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Sorry man, when I tried to collect last week there was this massive ogre guy, apparently his brother, anyway I couldn't get near him." Seth just hung his head.

"So his brother is rich and huge…that's great."

"No it's not the same brother; the one with the baby is different from the ogre." Seth said with a smirk.

'Either way, we kind of look like idiots standing here so let's go," Jacob said and Seth nodded. They both side by side walked up the tiny pebble pathway towards the front door.

Jacob knocked twice before the door swung open but the person who stood on the other side was not who he was expecting. "Yes…can I help you," it was a woman; she was short and slender and had short hair that reminded Jacob of a pixie. She didn't seem to know who Seth was, this meant that she didn't know of her husbands problems.

"Hi, is Jasper home?" Seth said very pleasantly.

"Yeah he's inside," She looked confused, "Do you work with him?"

Seth stumbled over his words not really knowing whether he should lie or not, "Yeah, we had a bet going on the Mariners game last week," Jacob said stepping in.

"And he lost," The woman said.

"Fortunately for me he did, he told me to come by today and pick up the money."

"I told that man time and time again to stop making bets; he has the worst luck I have ever seen in anybody." She shook her head as she let them walk inside. She ushered them to the living room where Jacob spotted the scared man from the woods and to his astonishment Jasper wasn't alone. Bella was sitting there too laughing her sweet innocent laugh to a joke Jacob didn't catch, but as she and Jasper turned to see who was walking into the living room the situation blew up. Jasper jumped from his seat and started to run for the back door, Seth ran after him, Jacob Ran after Seth, and Bella recognizing the man from the hotel, ran after Jacob.

**Thank you all for reading and for your awesome feed back. please keep it up, good or bad, i want to know what you think.**


	7. Expectations

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

* * *

**

Chapter 7:

Expectations

"What the hell is going on here?" Bella asked looking between Jacob and Seth, "Jacob? What is all this?"

He thought for a moment about that question and how to answer it. He knew this didn't good, him holding a gun after chasing off her brother in law with some guy she had never met before. When he saw her socked face he knew the truth wasn't the best approach, "We just wanted to talk to Jasper," He said.

"You wanted to talk to him with a gun?" She replied confused.

"Seth stood up from the ground and brushed off his pants, "It's none of your business lady," He snipped.

"Excuse me?" She said, but he just walked by her to the car. She turned to Jacob, "Can _you _please explain?"

He dropped the gun and walked over to her slowly, "I thought you might need help, when you left the hotel it didn't seem like…"

She couldn't believe her ears; he came here because of her. the more she thought about it the madder she got, sure she gave him her number but she thought he understood. That number and the calls that resulted in it would follow with a catch-up conversation like friends do, not about her husband and that day in the hotel. Since she had been home he seemed like he was making an effort to change, he was attentive and sensitive now, he was really trying. "It didn't seem like what?"

"Like you wanted to go, like you felt obligated," Jacob could see now that maybe he jumped the gun a little, maybe what he saw in her that day wasn't what was really there.

"So you came here to rescue me; to save me from my wicked husband and his wicked ways? I'm not some scared damsel in distress Jacob, you can't ride into town and expect me to drop everything and leave with you; it doesn't work that way." She was harsh, but she didn't know how else to explain it to him.

He felt stupid and naive; he didn't like that feeling, "I just thought that we had a connection, you know? I felt something when we kissed… I thought you felt it too?"

She took his hand in hers and felt that jolt she felt that day in the hotel, "Jacob that day was a mistake. I was being selfish and thoughtless; I took advantage of you."

"But you kissed me," Jacob said confused.

"It was what I needed at the time Jacob, it didn't mean anything." That was it for him, without another word he started walking back to the car; she didn't follow.

He entered the waiting car where he was met with confused and annoyed stares from Seth. "So now what?" Seth asked.

All Jacob was thinking about was how to get back out of town before Sam found out; there was nothing left for him here. He held one loyalty in town and that was to Bella, every one else didn't matter; and now she didn't either. He had Seth drive him back home and told him to call if anything happened with Jasper; this of course was a lie, he was just giving himself time to leave unnoticed.

When Seth pulled into the drive way and dropped Jacob off a look of defeat rushed over his face, Jacob knew Seth would be beating himself up over this the whole way to home; which of course would lead to him using that syringe in his glove box. Though it hurt him to come to this realization, Jacob just couldn't be bothered by things he could not control. Too much had happened today and now Bella's rejection, he just didn't want to think anymore. Jacob waved his goodbyes and continued to walk inside the house where Charlie was waiting up for him.

It wasn't that late or that odd for Charlie to be up at that time, but his presence immediately became a nuisance for Jacob. He went into the kitchen without saying a word and looked in the fridge for something to drink. When he popped open the Heineken he noticed that Charlie was looking at him, and he didn't look pleased. "So how was your day?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing special," Jacob responded.

"I got a call from an informant today, said that a new guy was in town and visiting Sam, someone he had never seen before. Do you know anything about that?" Both Charlie and Jacob knew who this new guy was; Charlie just wanted to hear it from him.

"No, can't say that I do chief," Jacob lied, hoping Charlie didn't know what he in fact did know.

"Jacob you're back in town one day and already back to the same old routine?" Charlie crossed his arms like a disapproving father, something Jacob's own father had done far too often in Jacob's youth.

"It's not like that Charlie."

Charlie walked over to Jacob and snatched the beer from his hands, "Then tell me, what is it like then?"

"I took a walk in the woods and a couple of Sam's guy were there messing around. They spotted me and took me back to Sam, that's all. I had nothing to do with it." Jacob felt like a teenager again, lying to his father.

"You took a walk in the woods…" Chief Swan raised one eyebrow.

"I don't care if you believe me," Jacob said and started for his bedroom.

Charlie grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks, "I won't have a drug dealer living in my house, drinking my beer, sleeping in my daughter's bed. You get it together Jake, and fast."

Jacob snatched his arm away, "You won't have me in your house for very much longer, I'm outta here." He started making his way up the stairs.

"Jacob, if Sam's the problem we can beat him together. You just gotta tell me the truth." Jacob knew Charlie was being sincere, but it didn't matter.

"I should have know better," Jacob said and Charlie was confused, "this isn't a place for me anymore."

He reached the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He hadn't really had time to unpack any of his clothes or anything, but he took his bag and filled it with the clothes he was wearing from yesterday that he through on the ground. He placed it by the door and laid down on the bed, he would go home tomorrow and forget this whole stupid situation.

* * *

"Never thought I would be climbing through my own bedroom window." She laughed, "If Charlie could see me now…"

Jacob sat up slowly and watched as the woman he saved from jumping out of the window was now shakily jumping in through his. Jacob couldn't help but giggle as Bella tripped over herself and fell to the floor. "What are you doing here Bella," Jacob asked.

"I used to live here," She said running her hand through her hair.

"Cut the shit Bella, why are you here? You already told me its not happening; that you're happy with what's his face-"

"-Edward," She corrected.

"Right Edward," He said again and laid back down on the bed.

"Bella looked at the bag that was packed and sitting by the door, "Look I'm here to say sorry, I didn't mean what I said before. It meant a lot to me what you did for me, and I've thought about you everyday since, but what do you expect from me Jacob?"

"The truth," Jacob said simply.

"He's my husband, I love him."

He sat up again and looked her dead in the eye, "Yet here you are, in my room, asking me questions. So I ask again, why are you here?"

"I already told you, I wanted to apologize, what I said back there was harsh. I mean you ran in, chased Jasper off, shot at him, and then told me that it wasn't my business. So why don't I answer your question with another question, what are _you _doing here Jake?" Her voice got more and more angry as she spoke.

There was a long pause, "I'm here because of you, because of what I saw in your eyes before you left me in that hotel room alone. I believe that you love him and that you feel obligated to stay with him after everything that's happened between you two; but I don't believe for one second that the only reason you're standing in this room is to apologize to me." He stood up from the bed and walked over to her.

She looked him over once then met his gaze, she was speechless because he was right. He took her by surprise coming into her life like this, and there was a mysterious aura surrounding him that drew her in. as she looked at his full awaiting lips and gazed into his sincere calm eyes, it took every inch of her will power to not want more. He too was fighting his urge to take her, fantasies raced though his head and he was blinded by his passion for her.

Her heart started beating wildly and her breathing quickened. She put her hand on his chest and felt his heart pounding just as fast as hers. Her strength was peeling away in layers, she wanted him to kiss her, she wanted his to undress her and hold her; but she knew he wouldn't. Bella didn't know Jacob very well but she did know he would never make the first move, especially when he didn't know where he stood, where she stood in all of this.

He put his hand on hers where it was placed on his chest and a rush flew over him like a tsunami. He waited though; he couldn't assume she was feeling the same way. As he was thinking that however, Bella's will power finally gave out and she threw herself on him and forced him to throw his arms around her waist and take a step back. She smashed her lips onto his and they melted together moving in harmony. Jacob felt all of that strength that was holding him back implode on itself as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

She broke away from his and took a step back from his grasp, "Take your shirt off," She said still panting. She watched as he did what she asked and revealed his chiseled and strong chest, his russet skin that glimmered as his body started to sweat. His shirt was off and he took a step towards her, but her hand came back out and stopped him, "Pants too," she said.

There he was naked and vulnerable standing before her, just waiting; but she didn't move. She stood there staring, contemplating what she was doing, the guilt was already setting in and she started shaking her head.

"What are we doing here Bella?" Jacob asked finally, after he started feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't know," She replied unsteadily, "I want this…I do…it's just…"

That was all he needed to hear, that she wanted this, that past all the other shit that was going on in his life right now, she wanted him and this. It wasn't a mistake coming here and she did care for him. His confidence rose and so did his nethers as he reached out his hand and touched her cheek. Her eyes closed and a single tear ran down her face. She took his hand and guided it down her neck, her collarbone, and breasts. She rested it there for a minute as his hand squeezed and released, then his fingers found her hard nipple and she gave out a sigh; something that surprised her, she hadn't felt like that in awhile. She moved his hand down further to explore more of her body, to her stomach where he head fell forward, but Jacob stepped forward and kissed her forehead. A little shaky her hand moved his lower once more, she pushed his hand down into her pants until both couldn't fit anymore; after that, Jacob was happy to continue the exploration on his own.

As his digits entered her they began moving like ocean waves hitting every so often that spot that made her mouth open and a sound come out, which made Jacob swoon even more. As he worked inside of her she pulled up her shirt and took off her bra. He had to stop when he saw her perfect body standing before him. he took his hand from inside her pants and started undoing her pants, as that happened a spark was lit somewhere inside her and she pushed him on the bed, and climbed on top of him. he noticed that her eyes were closed as she guided his member into her, she started moving fast and hard on top of him, and still her eyes didn't open. In fact they were shut tight, creating wrinkles in her forehead; at first Jacob just though this was the way she did things, the way she liked it, but when he saw another tear running down her face he just couldn't continue. He pressed his hands to her hips, bringing her gyration to a halt. Her eyes opened, but she couldn't look at him.

"Where were you just then?" Jacob asked putting a hand on her face.

"I'm here, I'm right here. Why did you stop me?" She said, still not making eye contact.

"You're not here Bella," Jacob said, "We don't have to do this you know, we could take this slow."

"No! I want this, I do."

"Then look at me Bella," Jacob said and watched as her eyes slowly met his own. She leaned down and kissed his neck but it wasn't enough. Jacob took his hands from her waist and put them on either side of his face pulling her head up so there eyes could meet once more. "Keep looking at me," He said and sat up so their bodies and mouths were touching. Both of their eyes remained open and gazing into each others as he shifted himself so he was now on top of her and still inside of her.

The he did something very foolish, "I love you Bella Swan."

With that she stopped everything and froze. She stopped kissing him and pushed his body up and away from hers, "You what?"

"I'm sorry…I just…"

"You just what? You love me? Jacob, you don't even know me, what is there to love?" She pushed him completely off and got up off of the bed.

"I see you," he said, "I see your heart and it matches mine."

"No it matches my husband's, that's why I'm married to him. I have to admit I'm attracted to you Jacob, you make me feel whole again, make me feel real. It's not enough though, I mean what do you expect from me? Do I just skip town, my life, my husband, and my family; I just leave and run away with you?" She started putting her clothes back on and went to the window, "And my name is Bella Cullen."

"Bella wait," Jacob said, and then he heard his phone ring in the pocket of his discarded jeans on the floor. He looked over for a split second and when he turned back Bella was gone.

**

* * *

I know this one is a little bit longer than the normal ones, I'm sorry I just couldn't find a good stopping point. Please let me know what you think about this one, I love feedback.**


	8. The Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 8:

The Call

She had done it again, and he couldn't help but notice that he was left again in a deserted room. He had had enough of this, but that damn phone was still ringing. All he could think about was the future, about getting the hell out of Forks, but the present was calling him he had to answer.

The phone snapped open, "Yeah," He said simply; there was no need for pleasantries, not with Sam.

"Jacob…" the voice came from a female, Jacob almost dropped the phone when he recognized the voice, "Jacob, is that you."

"Yeah it's me, who is this?" he needed confirmation.

"It's Leah. I'm sorry to call you but Sam left his phone here and you were the only person in his phone book I thought would care." She seemed panicked and confused. Jacob guessed she was probably pacing around the room.

"What's going on?" Jacob said starting to put his clothes back on.

"It's Seth, he won't come out of the bathroom and I thought I heard him fall like five minutes ago," She was defiantly panicked.

"Where are you?" Jacob said running down the stairs and picking up the keys for Charlie's car. Charlie has already gone to sleep, good news for Jacob because he had no idea how to explain this to him after the argument they had earlier.

"My house…Sam's house," She corrected herself, "The one his dad owned before he died."

Jacob knew the place, "I'll be there as soon as I can," He said and turned on the car and started driving into the night.

He pulled up to the house and just like everything else in this town; the memories came back ten-fold. Jacob remembered waiting at the front door for Sam to give him his next set of orders. This was before Sam had his own comfy office in town, and now Jacob was running through that same door to get to his cheating ex and her drugged out brother.

"He's still in the bathroom," Leah said. She was only in a bathrobe that had been shuffled around a lot in her panic. She was beautiful, even more so now that she had grown into herself, according to Seth she was still on the horse but you wouldn't be able to tell if you were looking at her. Her skin radiated, and aside from her mascara running down her face, her eyes shimmered and glowed with life. All of which was not lost on Jacob.

"Is he talking?" Jacob said as he rushed over to the bathroom door and tried the handle.

"No, he's been in there a long time," Jacob tried the handle again; "It's locked."

"I can see that," Jacob snapped back annoyed, "We're gonna need to break it down." She looked scared but nodded her head. Jacob took a few steps and ran his shoulder into the door. It cracked open but wasn't free yet, he tried again. On the second attempt the door flew open and Jacob stared down at Seth who was very pale and drenched in sweat. His eyes were open and looking dazedly around the room at what just happened.

Leah pushed through Jacob and saw her brother's state. She kneeled beside him and held his head in her lap. "Oh fuck, oh fuck. Seth what did you do?" Her sobs gave way to pure hysteria as she looked down at Seth's arm, which still had the needle imbedded in it.

Jacob looked around and saw Seth's stash bag sitting on the sink. He took it in his hand and sprinkled a little bit on his finger and tasted it. He spit it out immediately, "This shit is cooked." Jacob said angrily.

"Cooked?" Leah was confused, she knew what cooked meant, but she also knew Seth knew that too. She was never proud of the fact that her little brother was following in her sad footsteps, but when she found out he was using she made him learn every possible precaution there was.

"Yeah, Leah he needs to go to the hospital." Jacob said bending down to meet her eye line.

"He can't," she said looking around the bathroom like there was another answer hanging on the towel rack, "There has to be something else we can do."

"Leah, from the taste of this, this shit was mixed with meth. He's overdosing and he needs a doctor." He put his hand on her shoulder, he knew this was hard for her, he just didn't know why.

She stood up and looked at Jacob seriously, all tears were wiped away, "He can't go to the hospital Jake."

"Why the fuck not Leah, he's going to die, your brother is going to die." He stood up too.

"If he goes to the hospital they are going to ask him where he got his stuff from." Leah's brain was working overtime but she knew exactly what would happen.

Jacob did not, "So?"

"So… Jacob, all drugs in this town get pushed through Sam in some way. The cops are already trying to bring him down, this could ruin him."

"So you're choosing your drug dealing boyfriend over you own brother." Jacob had heard enough, he picked up Seth by the shoulders and tried to drag him out of the bathroom.

"how dare you, I love my brother," Leah said indignant.

"Yeah you loved him so much that he became just like you, don't try and play games with me Leah. We both know that Seth always took a backseat to whoever you were dating at the time, whether it was with Sam or me or whoever, Seth always went hungry, dirty, and lonely." Jacob continued to drag Seth away from both the bathroom and now his sister.

"I was young and stupid Jake, and I didn't think he was my responsibility. I was caught up in my own shit so deep that I couldn't see how much I was hurting him," The tears were coming back, "I hate myself for what I did to him, how I left him alone for days and never checked up on him, for simply not caring about him, but I'm different now, he's living with me and I'm making sure he is ok."

"Here's a shining example of that," Jacob snorted, "if you cared about him at all you would let me take him to the hospital."

"The reason I don't want you to take him to the hospital is not what you think," She pulled herself together again, "Sam would get to him before the cops did. He'll kill him Jake…please."

Jacob had to stop and think now, "I can't believe this." He knew she was right, Sam owned this town, it would be easy for him to get to Seth in the hospital, and he had all the motive in the world to do it. "So why did you call me?"

"Do you remember that night when we were fifteen and we took that E before the smashing pumpkins concert?" She asked.

"You can't be serious," He shook his head.

"Mine wasn't E, and I started freaking out, almost convulsing. You knew what to do, you took care of me." She went over to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"This is different Leah, that was E, this is fucking meth were talking about." He looked into her eyes, she was depending on him.

"Please…"

"Okay, okay let me think." Jacob racked his brain on all the facts he had learned both in experience and his NA meetings while he was trying to get clean. He knew the effects of meth were dehydration and heart palpitations, both of which could lead to a heart attack. "He's still conscious so he's not completely hopeless." Leah let out a whimper when she heard hopeless, Jacob pulled Seth onto the couch and held Leah's hand, "I need you to focus okay," She nodded. "Do you any Bayer asprin," She looked at him confused. "It's possible the drugs could make his heart go into an attack," She nodded shakily, "go get it, it will help at least."

While she was doing that Jacob ran to the kitchen and searched the cabinets for something large. He found a lemonade pitcher and filled it with water from the tap. He rushed back over to Seth and picked his head up so his lips met the edge of the pitcher. "Okay Seth, I know you can hear me okay buddy. I need you to drink this water okay, you're really dried out right now and you need some fluids in you."

"Like when I'm sick," Seth chocked out and almost made Jacob jump. This was really good though, this meant that Seth wasn't nearly as bad as Jacob thought he was.

"Yeah buddy," Jacob said and helped Seth get down a couple of swallows of water. Jacob couldn't help but feel very protective of Seth, he wanted to know who gave him these drugs, and he wanted to hurt whoever did this to him. He felt his eyes well up when Seth choked on the third gulp of water, but he was doing well. Leah came back with the Bayer and Jacob took one of the pills and put it in Seth's mouth, who squinched his face and tried to spit it back out. "No, Seth you need to swallow this. Your heart is pounding too fast, this will make sure you don't have a heart attack," Jacob rubbed Seth's throat and felt Seth swallow, "Good."

* * *

After about a half an hour Seth stopped sweating and when Jacob checked his heart beat, it sounded regular again. A huge sigh of relief came from both Jacob and Leah, but the job wasn't over yet. Jacob wasn't sure if Seth should go to sleep, so every time he saw Seth nodding off they both would take turns tapping his forehead until he woke up again. They both felt that the time to coddle him was over, it was time for tough love, plus they got a kick out of it.

An hour after that Seth was out of the water and sleeping well, it was time for Jacob to go and he knew that. Leah and him were having a good conversation and catching up very well, no arguments, no hard feelings, and he was very impressed at how well she had gotten it together, all drugs aside; but he couldn't risk being drawn in again. He started noticing himself being drawn to her again, remembering the good times they had and all the laughs they shared. This was a dangerous road and he just couldn't go back there, she was dangerous for him, he knew this, but he just couldn't pull himself away.

They heard a car pull up in the driveway and both Leah and Jacob started to panic, what they were doing wasn't bad, but it didn't look good to any degree, and Sam wasn't one to listen to reason when he felt threatened. "Shit, Shit! You have to go!"

"Where?" Jacob searched the room for an out.

"The back door, go…hurry!" She looked herself over and started fixing her rode that she had forgotten about in the middle of the conversation and everything.

"What about you?" He felt surprised by how much he cared.

"I'll be fine, I can handle him," She said and shooed him away.

He ran as fast as he could out of the back door and shut it just as Sam opened the front door. He ran as fast as he could to Charlie's car and stopped at the door when he heard Sam start yelling about something. He was too panicked and scared, without thinking he got into the car and drove through the front lawn and back out onto the street heading home. Every mile or so he stopped and thought about going back, but in the end Sam scared him, it was that simple. He felt like a coward.

**

* * *

Thank you all for reading and all of your reviews. I love reading what you think about what's going on in the story. Keep it up.**


	9. Charlie's Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 9:

Charlies Awakening

Jacob woke up the same way he fell asleep, staring at his cell phone, waiting for it to ring. It was just a waiting game at this point, Jacob knew eventually that phone would ring and the other end would be Sam.

He sat for a while just staring at it and with every second that passed Jacob's heart rose in his throat till the point when the fear made it hard to breathe. He put his clothes on and put the phone in his back pocket; Charlie was waiting for him in the kitchen when he came downstairs.

"Morning," Charlie said and slid Jacob a coffee mug when he sat down.

"I'm sorry about last night Charlie," Jacob said pouring his much needed coffee in the mug.

"Don't apologize to me; just tell me what you're thinking. You have been here two days and in that time I know nothing about why you're here, what happened to you, nothing." Charlie had given him time to get acclimated; it was time for some answers.

"I don't know what you mean; can't a guy come home to the town he grew up in?"

"Not after the trouble you caused when you left. People don't come home when they have the list of enemies you do. So…"

"So what?"

"I'm nice Jacob, that doesn't mean I'm stupid. Tell me why you're here." Charlie was firm.

"I'm here to see my dad…" Charlie remained silent, knowing what Jacob was saying was a lie, "…I'm here to apologize to Sam."

"You want to apologize to the man who stole your girlfriend and got you hooked on drugs?" Charlie raised one eyebrow.

"…I'm here for Bella…" Jacob finally said and realized he couldn't look Charlie in the eye anymore.

"Bella, you're here for _my _Bella?" He thought that after being on the force for 25 years nothing would surprise him, but this was a real shocker; one he simply couldn't wrap his head around. Jacob didn't have a response, and the attitude that Charlie had about Jacob's answer was unnerving, "Is she okay?"

"According to her she is," Jacob said flatly.

"How do you even know Bella, I mean you hung out when you two were little, but when her mother sent her here to live with me, you had already skipped town."

"We ran into each other in Seattle," Jacob admitted trying to tell the truth without telling the whole truth.

"What was she doing in Seattle?" Charlie asked.

Jacob thought for a moment on why he wanted to protect Bella from her father knowing the truth, but then he thought about that night she climbed through his window only to climb back out after crushing every inch of hope he had of getting her. His loyalty wasn't to her anymore; Charlie was the one who cared, "Look Charlie, I don't think Bella lets you know what's going on with her."

"What do you mean?"

"She went to Seattle to kill herself Charlie," He said under his breath.

"SHE DID WHAT!?" Charlie stood up from the table.

Jacob quickly put his hands up to stop Charlie's reaction so he could explain, "She was unhappy with everything, her husband, her life, everything. I talked her down…" this didn't seem to calm Charlie down any, he started pacing up and down the kitchen, "…look I know it sounds bad, but it's not like that anymore. She's…happy now." Jacob choked out the last sentence; it hurt him to admit the truth.

Charlie put his hands on his head, "I didn't know…she never told me…"

"Yeah, I've only known her a short time but I can tell she's really good at keeping things close to the chest."

Charlie sat back down, "It was the baby, wasn't it," Jacob nodded, "You know she never talked about it, we tried to get her to talk to someone, a professional, I mean she's always been very strong but that would be hard on anyone."

"Yeah and she was dealing with it alone," Jacob nodded.

"Ahh…Edward, he really is something. Loves her to death, I truly believe that, but he just does not know how to show it."

"Does he treat her well?" Jacob asked.

"Oh yeah, treats her like a doll…a porcelain doll that will break if anything touches her; which as her father, made me really happy, but after a while I started to notice some changes in her. It was like life had been drained from her body or something, she stopped liking things, stopped enjoying life, and this was before the baby. After, she changed again; she pretended to enjoy things, but it was all a façade so we couldn't see what was obviously going on inside. They used to come over for dinner once a week, I think that's when I really started noticing it. Little things like they stopped holding hands, stopped sharing food, then they stopped talking to each other, even stopped looking at each other. When I would ask, she would simply say that everything was fine, and that was all I could do," there was a long pause, "What should I have done?"

"Nothing…" Jacob said, but only after he said it, did he realize that what he said was meant for both of them. According to Bella, Jacob saved her life that night; but for some reason, he could not stop himself from continuing the rescue attempts. "There's nothing I can do…" He said in almost a dream-like state.

Then, just when Jacob started to come to terms with what was happening around him, the call came in that would make all the progress he was making crumple into pieces. Both Charlie and Jacob looked at each other as the phone rang in Jacob's pocket, and though Charlie didn't fully understand the weight of what was going on, and Jacob's impending doom, the look on Jacob's face gave Charlie a pretty good idea. Jacob stood and walked away from the table, putting the phone up to his ear. "Hello?" He said tentatively into the receiver.

"There's a car waiting for you in the front of the house," It was Sam, but he didn't seem angry, just stolid. "Don't talk to the chief about where you're going or who is on the phone."

"What would you like me to say to him," Jacob said trying to get his nerves in check and keep Charlie from hearing.

"Make something up," Sam said plainly and the phone went dead. Jacob flipped the phone closed, put it in his pocket, and turned to Charlie.

As casually as he could, he tried to explain his urgency to leave, "Hey, I gotta go."

"Okay yeah…" Charlie said suspicious, "Who was that on the phone Jake?"

"Nobody special, just something I have to clear up before I hit the road again." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Jake…" Charlie said unconvinced.

"Look it's no big deal, I'm probably going to be leaving tomorrow and I just want to get a few things in order before I go. I need to talk to Billy," the last part made Jacob sick to say, his father should never be an excuse, but the lie worked, Charlie nodded and Jacob was out of the door.

The car was waiting for him outside just like Sam said, and Jacob's nerves went biserk when he saw Quil in the driver's seat. He got in and with a sarcastic smile said, "Hey kid, what's new?" but Quil stayed silent, put the car in gear, and drove on.

They reached the office and Quil escorted Jacob once again down the long corridor and into Sam's office. Sam stood by the large window with his hands crossed over his chest. He didn't look happy as Jacob sat and he turned to him, "So we have a little problem here Jacob."

"Do we?" Jacob replied, pretending to be ignorant to what was happening.

"Quil didn't tell you," Sam asked and looked angrily over at Quil.

"No it was a very quiet car ride."

"Someone was at my house last night," Sam said looking back out of the window like he was waiting for something. "They busted down my bathroom door and when I go home they ran out of the back door and drove their fucking car through my front yard."

"Who was it?" Jacob asked hoping Sam didn't have the answer.

"That's why you're here," Sam said, Jacob's heart leapt from his chest and his entire body got tense. "All we have is a license plate because Leah refused to tell me who it was." Quil gave a little giggle that made shivers go down Jacob's spine; there was no way Leah kept that from Sam without some sort of consequence. "I need you to go into the police database while Charlie isn't looking and find out who that car belongs to," Jacob let out a huge sigh of relief. Sam didn't know it was him last night.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? It's not like Charlie is my father…" Jacob interrupted himself when he said father, as he was trying to think of a way out of this, he realized that maybe he already had, "…It's not take your best friend's estranged son to work day."

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Figure it out Jake, by the end of the day." Sam sat back down in his big boss like chair and Jacob's judgment was passed down.

Before he could put his plan into motion though, he had to tie up some loose ends. As soon as he got out into the bright daylight again he opened his phone and dialed Charlie's number.

"Chief Swan speaking."

"Charlie, I need your help."

"What's going on Jacob?"

"No questions, just meet me at Darwin's Playground in ten minutes."

"…Okay…" Charlie said confused, but he was talking to a dial tone.

**

* * *

Thank you all for being so patient with this last chapter, I know it has been awhile, I just couldn't get motivated. Please let me know what you think, your reviews keep me focused and inspired. The next one won't take as long to write, I hope…lol.**


	10. Gathering the Pieces

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 10:

Gathering the Pieces

The drive over did not help Charlie's nerves or his anger. It took him all of his will power to piece himself together, but when he drove up to the monkey bars and saw Jacob's sullen face perched on top, fury raged inside him again.

"What the hell Jacob!? You can't just call me, tell me not to ask any questions, then demand I meet you at some obscure park." And as Charlie spoke he looked around at the rundown playground. It's rusty swings that squeaked and creaked as it blew back and forth in the wind; and the colorfully graffitied teeter totter, which was now just a plank of rotting wood hanging off of the wrong side of the rusted metal pole. From the looks of things, none of what Jacob was about to say looked good.

Charlie reached Jacob's position and stood angrily for a response, "I'm sorry about all the dramatics Charlie, but I need your help." Jacob put his head in his hands, he couldn't believe the mess he was in.

"What's up Jacob? What's going on?" Charlie said a little less angry. He saw Jacob's pain.

Jacob told Charlie everything about Sam and Seth, he even spilled everything about Leah, and how he worried for her. As Charlie listened his police instincts kicked in and he thought he knew exactly what to do, "Ok all we need to do is have you come to the police station, you can fill out a report," Jacob started shaking his head, but Charlie continued on, "Jacob, I can arrest him, he'll go away and all of the problems…"

"You can't arrest him Charlie, you know that. The reservation and all who live on it are not subject to the same rules and laws that the rest of the states are; for you to get anywhere near him to arrest him, you would have to get the FBI or the DEA involved." Jacob had been thinking about his friendship with Charlie and the perks of knowing a cop when you happen to find yourself in the kind of trouble he himself was in, but as he rationalized the thought of Charlie riding in with all of his police buddies in toe, he knew that federal law mandated a separation between the reservation and the state it resided in.

Charlie paced in circles racking his brain for some other way to help, but when he drew a blank he threw his hands up and said, "So now what Jake? You tell me all this so what, I can know why you ended up in a ditch somewhere? What am I supposed to do?"

"I have a plan that would make it so I didn't land in a ditch somewhere, but I can't do it alone," Jacob said meeting Charlie's eye line.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you pick someone up for me and take them to your house for a while, I can straighten things out with Sam, I just need to know that if he blows up everyone is safe." Jacob said as he dropped down from the monkey bars and landed with a thump in front of Charlie.

"Okay, I'll get your dad and take him to my place while I wait for you to call," Charlie started for the car, but felt Jacob's hand on his shoulder stopping him.

Jacob had to smile at the police chief's skills of reason, and on any other day he would be spot on, but today was just one of those types of days that reason made no sense. "Actually, I got my dad…"

* * *

Jacob called Seth and told Seth to pick him up; Charlie had offered, but Jacob felt uncomfortable riding around in a police car in Sam's neighborhood. When Seth arrived, Jacob all but jumped into the car; he was feeling very paranoid sitting in one place so long. He felt like at any moment someone was going to come out from the bushes and plug him.

Seth had woken up this morning to shouting, crying and a monster headache. After he threw up some and woke himself up some more, he went to go see what all the commotion was. His adrenaline shot up when he saw his sister on the floor crying and Quil hovered over her screaming about something.

"He kept screaming 'WHO WAS HE? WHO WAS HE?' Over and over again." Seth explained to Jacob as they drove, "I told him not to yell at her, and put myself in front of her, you know, but I was hung over. He knocked me down and started wailing on me and asking me who it was that was there last night, but I couldn't remember a goddamn thing."

Jacob looked over at Seth's mangled face, "He do that to you?" Seth nodded, "Goddamn it Quil."

"Something is going on Jacob, I mean if Sam was so worried about some guy being over his house, why would he send Quil who he knows is loose cannon. Something more is going on here, Sam is spooked or something." Seth looked worried.

"Did he hit her," Jacob asked, and Seth nodded again.

Seth noticed the look on Jacob's face, it was concerned, but there was something else there that Seth couldn't put his finger on, "So what are we doing Jake, why are you involved?"

"You overdosed last night Seth, that's why you can't remember anything. Leah called me when you had locked yourself in the bathroom and weren't responding." Seth looked confused, "It was me last night Seth."

"It was you?" Seth asked even more confused, and Jake nodded, "So what? I mean all we have to do is tell Sam the real reason you were over, and let it wash away."

"Yeah I thought about that, but Sam is too crazy right now, he won't see reason."

"So what do we do?" Seth asked, Jacob couldn't help but notice that he was including himself in that comment.

"Go to my dad's house."

* * *

Charlie pulled up to the house he was told to visit and knocked on the door. He heard some rustling around and when the door swung open he saw what he came for. Leah had tried her best to cover up the bruises, she caked her face with makeup, but all that accomplished was pulling more attention to it. Charlie pretended not to notice when he introduced himself.

"Miss, my name is Chief Swan, I'm gonna have to ask you to come with me." Charlie thought being official about the whole thing would make her more incline to come peacefully.

Unfortunately he was wrong, "Excuse me? Why do you need me to come with you? I haven't done anything wrong, and if I'm not mistaken your police badge does not work on this side of town."

She stood there looking very confident, with her arms crossed. Charlie was done with the ruse, "Look miss, Jacob sent me here to collect you, and from the looks of your face, you might want to go sooner rather than later."

"Jake sent you?" She asked puzzled.

"Yes, he said for me to pick you up and take you somewhere safe while he works some things out."

She gathered her stuff and got into the car without another word. Charlie felt uncomfortable though out the car ride, what was he supposed to say in this situation; he couldn't comfort her, not only did he not know what Jacob was planning on doing, but he didn't even know this girl. He turned the corner, entering his street and the silence was broken in the car, "TURN AROUND!" Leah screamed at him.

"What do you mean," Charlie threw down his foot on the brake pedal and looked over at her.

"Who are you?" She said angrily, "What did he tell you to do?"

Completely confused Charlie answered the question, "He just told me to pick you up and take you to my house, and he said he had a plan or something."

Her eyes grew wild and scared, she threw open the door to the police cruiser jumped out and started running. Not knowing exactly what he should do here, the cop mentality kicked in and he also jumped out of the car and started chasing her. As soon as she noticed she wasn't running alone she started screaming, "I never did anything! Sam…He has it in his head… I never did anything!" Before she could finish Charlie had caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm, she fell to the ground and started sobbing, "Please don't kill me… please, I never did anything. I know I shouldn't have called him, and I did feel something last night, but I never did anything. Please…"

Charlie began to understand, "Leah, please….stand up," She obeyed. "Now, I think I know what you're thinking here… and you're wrong." He put a comforting hand on her face, "I am not going to hurt you." She looked up at him and now she was confused. He walked her back to the car and ushered her into the passenger's seat, when he himself got into the car, he couldn't help but ask, "Why did you think that?"

"The car," She said and pointed to Charlie's driveway, he hadn't noticed before, but there was a black Sudan sitting in his driveway.

He knew this car, but why did was it making her so nervous? He pulled into his driveway and ushered Leah inside where he found what he was expecting, "Edward," He said and went to shake his hand, "It's been awhile, how is everything? Where's Bella?" Charlie said looking around the room for his daughter. This was completely unexpected, but after what he had heard from Jacob earlier talking to Bella seemed imperative.

Edward was not so pleased, "She's gone, Charlie."

Charlie's heart sunk, "She's gone? Where's she gone to?"

"This guy took her…there was some confusion over at the house, some people came in, and they took her." Edward sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

Leah inched slowly over to Charlie, "We shouldn't be here," She said scared.

"Not now Leah, are you hungry? There's some fish in the fridge."

"No Chief, you don't understand. That guy, he works for Sam."

**

* * *

Once again I have to apologize for not updating in such a long time. I think I'm starting to get back into the swing of things, though. Please please leave some feedback, it helps me find motivation and lets me know there are people who are actually reading this lol. Good or bad, it doesn't matter; in fact if you have any criticisms or critiques, please let me know. It will only make my writing better. Thanks for reading and I promise to get the next chapter out a little sooner. **


	11. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 11:

Memories

Seth pulled into the gravel driveway to Jacob's father's house and parked the car. Seth knew Jacob's father by reputation only, this was a man that raised the Jacob Black, heart of steel and ice. Rumor has it that Jacob turned out the way he did because his father found pot in his drawer and to punish him made him smoke the whole bag by himself. Seth knew Jacob more than most and knew the truth about him, but when he parked the car in the driveway he couldn't help but ask, "Do you want me to wait here?"

Jacob looked at him with a little smirk, he knew his father's reputation, "Scared?" he asked. "You can wait here if you want."

"I'm not scared, I just figured that maybe you would want a look out or something," Seth lied.

Jacob laughed, "Good idea, wait here." With that he got out of the car and walked up the lonely path to his father's house. After the way things went the last time, Jacob had to admit to himself that if this didn't work out everything would inevitably crumple. He knocked on the door…Knock, Knock, Knock…

* * *

…Knock, Knock, Knock…"I got it Jake," Billy said to his ten year old son and wheeled himself to the door. Jacob, who had always been too curious for his own good, had inched himself closer and closer to the front door, yet still hiding behind the couch.

He watched his father open the door and saw a tall and very muscular man standing on the other side. He didn't recognize the man and yet he knew the boy that was at his feet; it was Sam, a boy he went to school with. Everyone always had that one kid in school they constantly worried for, yet made it very hard to for anyone to care for him. Everyday he had both a new bruise and a new story about how he got it; in fact, some kids, the ones who weren't to quick on the uptake, thought he lived the most exciting life, skateboarding, rollerblading, surfing…ect. But, for every one person who thought that, there were ten more that knew the truth.

Jacob's father and Sam's father had been "buddies" since Jacob could remember. Billy never felt safe letting Jacob meet or talk to the man, but there were always stories at dinner time. Stories about the war, and the trouble they both caused while in basic training, the kind of stories that made Jacob laugh, and not understand how the same man that put Vaseline on every toilet seat so when the some one sat down on it they freaked out and took shower, was the same guy who beat his kid to bloody pulp every night.

"I need you to take him," The tall muscular man said to Billy.

"Take him? Take him where?" Billy said back confused.

"Just take him, I can't do it anymore Billy, I can't do this by myself."

"I know it's hard for you, but he's your responsibility. You must do right by him."

Jacob looked down at Sam who stood very politely as his father told someone to take him away. He felt pain for Sam, he felt guilty and spoiled for ever thinking his own father was mean or unfair. "Look…" Sam's dad began to say, but couldn't meet Billy's eyeline any longer, "…I got myself into some shit okay…"

"What kind of shit?'

"The kind you don't walk away from. The kind of shit that you don't bring a kid around." He said and pushed Sam into the doorway a little more.

"Tell me you're doing this for him," Billy said back angrily.

"I'm doing this for him," Sam's father said flatly.

"I mean it, this better be for his safety and nothing else. If I find you out and about somewhere, doing something you and I both know, you shouldn't be doing, I swear before god I will…"

"I'm doing this for him, Billy. I promise," and he turned and walked away. Jacob noticed that he didn't say goodbye, or kiss Sam on the head, he also noticed that Sam didn't look hurt by this; in fact, Sam didn't look like anything at all. When Billy ushered him inside the house and told Jacob to make up a bed for him, Jacob watched Sam sit on the back of the couch and stare out of the window, not crying, not smiling, just staring. From that moment on Jacob had always been a little scared of Sam…

* * *

…The door swung open and Jacob was thrown out of his mind and back into reality. "Jacob…" Billy's voice was shocked and a little excited. Jacob's mind began to hope that maybe his plan might work.

"Hi dad…" He said back tentatively.

"Jacob…I'm so sorry for how we left things earlier." Billy said and opened up the door a little more so Jacob could walk inside.

"It's okay dad," Jacob was unsure if this was the right thing to say in this situation, Billy never apologized to him for anything before.

"No really, I mean it. I should have had more faith in you, I just haven't seen you in so long…and the way we left things before…"

"It's okay dad, really. Don't sweat it." Jacob was amazed at what was happening here, he never thought he would be able to work things out with his father. This had to be some kind of joke, there was no way it could be this easy…it wouldn't last.

"So, I know I should have asked you this the last time I saw you, but what are you doing back in town?" Billy said pleasantly.

This was it, Jacob knew that after he told his father the real reason for him showing up on his doorstep, that Billy's tolerance, and kindness would be smashed to tiny pieces. "I need your help with something," Jacob said as he winced in fear.

"Help with what," Billy said skeptically.

"I'm in a lot of trouble Dad," Jacob said as his head fell defeated.

"What kind of trouble…"

* * *

"…What kind of trouble, Sam." Billy said.

"Just some kids at school," Sam answered, "They said that I was a freak that nobody wanted…"

"So you hit him?" Billy said ashamed, "That boy needs stitches now. Do you know how much that's going to cost me, let alone how I'm going to keep you in that school."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest, "Fuck that school." Jacob had been listening from his normal hide out spot, over the period of two months, he discovered more of his own house than the 10 years he lived in it previously. Sam got into trouble almost every day, and Billy never picked the same spot to yell at him, so for Jacob to get the whole story, it was mandatory to find little places he could hear but not be seen. He was very good at it; in fact, he even thought he could be a spy one day.

"What did you just say?" Billy clenched his teeth as he said this.

"I said, FUCK…THAT…SCHOOL!" Jacob was always amazed at how Sam managed to push every limit he could find. He was also amazed at the patience his father had for Sam, mostly because Jacob himself never got that same courtesy.

"Go to your room right now, you're grounded." Billy said trying to hold in his anger.

"Or what…" Sam stood his ground.

"You know what kid, I am this close to telling the world that you live with me, you do know what happens then don't you…"

Shock ripped through both Sam's and Jacob's face, "Yes…" Sam responded.

Sam was doing a very good job staying tough, but when everyone went silent, Billy could hear Sam tiny sobs bursting against his body, waiting to come out. "Look son, I know you've had a hard time here, but you really have to start trying a little harder. Stop trying to be the tough guy, and stop caring what people think." Sam nodded his head, "Now, go to your room and go to sleep. You got suspended for three days, so I've got three days of manual labor coming your way." Sam made his way upstairs to his room, passing Jacob's hiding place on the way. "Jacob…"

* * *

"…Jacob…Jacob…" Billy said snapping Jacob's attention back. Jacob looked back up at him, "What kind of trouble?"

"It's bad…"

"Just tell me what's going on."

Jacob told him the long and short of the story, and the more he talked, the angrier Billy's face got. All glimmers of love and acceptance he once had for his son not ten seconds ago were fading fast into pure shame and disappointment.

Seth was still waiting outside considering whether or not he should turn on the radio, whether it would be "professional" to put his guard down for a minute, when Jacob knocked on his window. Seth's heart leapt through his chest and he smiled when he saw who it was. He rolled down the window, "Now what boss." He said cheerfully.

"Get in the back, I'm driving." Seth obeyed, "And I'm not your boss."

Seth watched Jacob wheel his father outside of the house and place him into the passenger's side door, "Hello sir," Seth said uneasily. Billy was stolid; he just looked forward out of the window and stayed silent.

The drive went pretty much the same way, and as they pulled up to Sam's place, Jacob started feeling nervous for his father. The car stopped and Jacob turned to Seth, "I need you to take this car to Chief Swan's house. You know where that is?" Seth nodded, "I'll call you if and when everything is cool." Jacob got out of the car and got his father out as well, put him in his chair and wheeled him inside the building. "I'm sorry about all of this dad."

"When this is all over, we're done." Billy put his hands on his chair wheels and pulled himself away his son. Jake followed in the rear as Billy entered Sam's office completely unafraid. "I hear you've been looking for me," He said to Sam and parked himself in front of the desk…

* * *

…Sam opened up the window and snuck inside, it was past his curfew and he didn't want Billy seeing him like this. Suddenly a light switched on and Sam was staring down at Billy who was wide awake and waiting for him with a very angry look on his face.

"Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?" Billy asked.

"Nope, actually I don't. See I figured that when I got home you would tell me anyway, you're way more reliable than any clock."

"Don't push it Sam," Billy said furious.

"Look…I'm sorry okay. It was Leah, she got into a fight with her mom, she just needed someone to talk to." Sam said trying to ease the situation.

"So you were just talking until 4 in the morning?" Billy said, "I'm not stupid Sam, I know you weren't just talking." Billy rolled over to Sam and looked at him up and down, "Jesus Christ Sam."

Trying to look confused Sam replied, "What?"

"What? Look at your eyes Sam, and you reek of pot. I just don't know what to do with you anymore, I've tried everything, if I was too firm you rebelled, if I was too lenient you walked all over me, I just don't know how to get through to you."

"Well maybe there is no secret switch you can pull to make me a good little boy, Billy. Maybe this is how I was born, maybe the apple didn't fall far from the tree." Sam said and sat down on the couch.

"Don't you say that, don't you ever say that." Billy said with tears in his eyes. He loved this kid, put time and energy into him, yet he always seemed to fall short.

"I know what you're trying to do for me Billy, and I appreciate it more than you will know, but I'm not your son. I'm my father's son and there's no way around that." He got up from the couch and went upstairs; Billy just let him go…

* * *

…"What are you doing here Billy," Jake noticed his plan already working, Sam got a look in his eyes, one that he probably hadn't had since he was 13, fear.

"I heard you were looking for me," Billy said again.

"Why would I be looking for you?" Sam said back with acid in his mouth.

"I heard you were wondering who was at your house last night, well here I am."

"It was you?" Sam said with a smirk, this couldn't be the truth.

"Yeah, well I heard Seth was going though a hard time, Leah called me, asked if I could help."

"Leah called you?"

"That's what I just said isn't it?"

"Bleeding heart of the world gentlemen," Sam said to no one in particular, "One day you're going to realize you can't save everyone Billy."

"I learned that truth long ago Sam, thank you for that."

"Did you just come here to insult me, cause I'm not a teenager anymore…"

"Oh I know, I heard you were some big time criminal, quite the man you turned out to be."

"Despite you," Sam said coldly.

"Despite me," Billy responded a little sad…

* * *

"...You don't have to do this my son," Billy said as Sam put some more clothes into his knapsack.

"I'm not you're son, and yes I do." Sam said back.

"Just tell me the trouble you're in and we can work this whole thing out," Billy was really trying.

"It's no use, I'm in too deep. It's not something I can walk away from, I have to do this."

"You know that's exactly what your father said to me when he gave you to me." Billy said grabbing Sam's arm to stop him from packing.

"GET OFF ME!" Sam yelled and a tear fell from his eye, "I've taken shit from everyone my entire life," he took his arm back and threw the knapsack over his shoulder, "It's time for me to stand up and be a man, you taught me that."

"No I taught you to work things out, to be a citizen not a rebel. There is no shame in asking for help."

"I don't need your help anymore." Sam said flatly and walked out of the room passed Jacob on the stairs, and gave him a smirk. "Be good to him Jacob, you don't know what you really have there. Come and find me in a couple of years, I'll show you the fun side of life." With that he left…

* * *

…"So now what?" Billy asked.

"Well…see now I have to ask you some questions. For instance the person who was in my house last night, he ran out of the back door and drove a car, in your current 'condition' how would that be possible."

"I had help," Billy said.

"From who?"

"None of your goddamn business, that's who. Look around you, look at what you're doing to this place, look at what you're doing to the people around you. Seth almost died last night Sam."

"I don't need a lecture from you Billy."

"I didn't come here to lecture you okay, I just wanted to straighten something up for you, I've done that, and now I'm leaving." Billy turned his chair around and turned his back on Sam. Sam reached out and grabbed the chair from moving anymore, "Let go Sam…" Sam was still and unmoving, "Let…Go…Now!" Sam released the chair and Billy rolled on out of the office followed by Jacob, who received the nod to leave from Sam.

As they made their way down the hall, Jacob noticed a door slightly ajar, and once again his curiosity peaked and he looked inside. What he saw made his heart convulse and skip a beat, Bella was sitting in a chair, blood on her face, and her head was fallen. He went to the door, but Quil met him there on the other side, "Do we have a problem?" Quil asked slyly.

Jacob pulled himself together, "Nope, no problem. Who do you have there?"

"That dead beats wife, don't worry she's still alive. She's just leverage," Quil gave him a little smirk and closed the door on Jacob.

"Sam's losing it dad, he's kidnapping people now," Jacob whispered, grabbing hold of his father's chair to push him.

"Just take me home Jake, I'm done with all of this."

**

* * *

I told you it wouldn't take me that long to get to the next one, thank you all for the reviews and please keep them coming. They do keep me motivated and focused on my story. I know some of you may be confused, the breaks that happen in this chapter are flashbacks, giving you some backstory on Sam and Billy. Hope you like it, and don't worry the Edward thing will be explained in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	12. The Secrets of Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 12:

The Secrets of Edward Cullen

Leah had inched her way over to the door and stared at Charlie and Edward who had been having some long conversation about Edward's wife, someone she did not know, someone Charlie seemed very interested in. Her confusion was pouring into fear and her instinct to run was screaming at her more loudly than anything she had ever heard before. She knew in her heart this whole place, everything she knew, everything she thought she loved, would implode very soon. She didn't want to be here when it did.

She reached for the door handle and slowly opened the door enough so she could slip through. Charlie was too busy talking to Edward to notice anything else, and too worried for his daughter to even care. As soon as the freezing unbridled wind touched her face she shot down the porch and unknowingly into her brothers arms, "Leah, what the hell?"

"Seth what are you doing here?" Leah screamed at him and started pulling him away from the front steps.

Seth looked around confused, then his eyes locked on the black Sudan in Charlie's driveway. He immediately started to panic, "Oh no, oh no. This is bad, Leah this is very bad."

"I know," She said back trying to pull him further from the house.

"Why did Sam call him in, Sam never calls him in," Seth voice was shaky.

"Something is going on here Seth, something big. We have to get out of here before everything goes to hell."

"Okay," Seth said finally and took his sister by the arm and they started running towards Seth's car. As he got his sister inside and situated Jacob pulled in like a bat out of hell in his father's old truck. When he saw Seth and Leah getting into Seth's car he was confused, but when he saw there faces, he grew scared.

"Seth…Leah, what's going on?" Jacob said when he reached the car.

Leah jumped out of the car and took Jacob by the arm, "Come with us…"

"Come with you, where the hell are you going?" Jacob said confused, but he couldn't help but notice the tingle he felt on his arm when Leah touched it. There was a spark there, there was no denying it.

Leah popped him back into reality, "It's not safe here anymore, we have to leave…come with us. You don't need to be here anymore."

Jacob had to say he was tempted, after what his father said to him, and the fact that Leah and Seth were both okay, he did feel like he might be done here. Then the image of Bella's broken face resurfaced in his mind, and he knew that his work wasn't done here in Forks, to a certain extent it was his fault, and he had to fix it. He ran away from trouble all of his life, he couldn't run anymore, "No…I can't, there are some things here I need to finish."

"Look, Jacob you don't know what you're in for here. Sam is scary, we all know that, but this is beyond you and your witty remarks. Things are getting serious." Seth pleaded with him.

Jacob looked around, he realized Charlie was missing from this equation, "Where's Charlie? Who's car is that?"

"It's mine," All heads turned to the voice, he was a tall man, slender, but tone. Almost elegant in the way he spoke and walked down the stairs. He was followed by Charlie, but for some reason this person did not make Jacob feel comfortable, call it the aura he gave off, or just a gut feeling, or the fact that Leah and Seth were back in the car yelling for him to join them.

Jacob stood his ground, "And who are you?"

"Edward Cullen," He outstretched his hand to shake Jacob's.

"Bella's husband…" Jacob left Edwards hand empty.

"How do you know Bella?"

Jacob looked at Charlie to see if he had said anything, Charlie shook his head, "We grew up together…before I left that is."

"She never talked about you," Edward said.

"Well we were really little, it's possible she doesn't remember." Jacob didn't know what to say here, should he tell him about Bella being captured by Sam, is it something this Edward guy could help with, or just get in the way? Did he even know? "Where is Bella," Jacob said poking around for answers to his questions.

"She's at home, she said she felt sick." Edward looked at Charlie for confirmation on his lie.

Charlie couldn't take it anymore, these men kept tip toeing around each other while his daughter was in trouble, "Jacob, Bella was kidnapped. Edward here came over to tell me that they were having lunch with Edward's brother Jasper and some men burst in and took her away. Edward says he knows that it's Sam's people, but he doesn't know why they would take Bella." Edward looked at Charlie, who gave him a shrug.

"I know, I saw her." Jacob said.

Edward leaped at Jacob, grabbing the collar of his shirt and balling it up in his fists. His face was just inches from Jacob's, "Tell me where she is now you fucking peasant, or I swear to whatever god you want I will end you right here."

Jacob grabbed hold of Edward's arms, "Oh now you care about her safety, where were you when she was trying to throw herself from a 22nd story window."

Edward's grip loosened, "When she what?" His voice was that of shock, but also sorrow; his heart dropped down to his toes, and his eyes started to glaze over.

"What do you think she was doing in that hotel room about a month ago," Jacob watched Edward completely lose himself in the thought; he wasn't even looking at Jacob anymore. So Jacob continued, this was the man who had taken her from him, the reason he still dreamt about the women in the wedding dress, the woman he saved. "Who do you think she was with…"

Edward saw red, surpassing the thought of his beloved wife ending her life, was now the thought of her rolling around in bed with this man. Edward's fist clenched again around Jacob's shirt, regaining the tension that was lost, and threw his forehead into Jacob's. A wave of pain rolled though both of their heads, but when Edward looked back at Jacob a second later, it had obviously hurt Jacob more than himself. He let Jacob go and watched in fall to the ground, then almost too fast to see, Edward jumped on top of Jacob and pulled back his fist to punch. Jacob grabbed the incoming arm and with all the force he had in his body, pulled the arm down, and pulled himself around and on top of Edward. Where with lightning speed threw his own fist at Edward's face and struck him hard in the cheek.

Jacob only got one punch in before Charlie grabbed him pulled him off. Edward was up on his feet in a shot and ran towards Jacob, but was pulled back by Seth who had jumped out of the car after the first blow.

"Cool it," Charlie said to Jacob who was fighting Charlie's grip on him, "Everyone just calm the fuck down."

It took a couple of minutes, but both Jacob and Edward started to calm down. They were staring at each other, but both of them were thinking of the exact same thing…Bella. Charlie escorted everyone, including Leah, into the house, "I don't give a flying fuck about how either one of you feels right now. I don't care why you came back here Jacob, I don't care about your insecurities about your marriage Edward, I just want my goddamn daughter back in one piece. So you either help me do that and come up with a plan, or you stay out of my way and let me do it on my own terms." There was silence in the room; Charlie took it at everyone's confirmation on helping out, "Good, now can someone tell me why they would take Bella in the first place."

"Why are we even talking about it," Edward said through gritted teeth, "No matter what they're reason, getting her back is the point."

"Ok Dirty Harry, you just go in to Sam's place, guns blazing and see what happens. If we know why they have her, it will better our chances at getting her back without bloodshed."

"Maybe a little bloodshed is what needs to happen, wouldn't everyone feel better if Sam was never an issue anymore." Edward said defiantly.

"No!" Leah said, she had been sitting quietly, in fear of Edward, but when he mentioned that killing her boyfriend was an option, she had to speak up. Sure, he wasn't going to be her boyfriend for very much longer, given what had happened this morning, and last night, but she still loved him. She knew that what was going on now, however unforgivable, that it wasn't who he really was. "I'm not going to let you kill him, and believe me I know you could, but that doesn't mean I would ever let you."

"What is that supposed to mean," Jacob said confused.

"It's what we were trying to tell you outside. This guy… the man with the black Sudan, he works for Sam." Leah said, not taking her eyes off of Edward.

Charlie's fists clenched, "Edward… what is she talking about?"

"He's the guy Sam calls in for the serious stuff, when another dealer comes in and threatens Sam's territory, he's an assassin Chief." Leah said, "I've never seen him before, in fact, he's one of Sam's best kept secrets, but he came over one night last year to discuss something with Sam. I was told to wait in the other room, and when I looked out of the window I saw that car, the next day Sam's major competition was found dead on the beach."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Edward screamed at Leah. Jacob was up in an instant and placing himself between Edward and Leah.

"Is this true Edward…How can this be accurate," Charlie's head was spinning. Edward's head fell and Charlie took this as a yes, "This is all you're fault then," Charlie became enraged. "You're the reason they have my little girl, what did you do to them Edward? You fix this, you fix this now!"

"Charlie it's not me, I never wronged Sam. There's has to be another excuse." Edward was looking around for support, but he wasn't making any friends here today.

"It's your brother's fault," Seth finally said, after analyzing everything.

"Jasper?" Edward said confused.

"Yeah, he owes me, well he owes Sam a lot of money." Seth said, but Edward still looked confused. "Look, your brother got into some stuff, one night he took a little from me, I found out it was him, and he hasn't paid for it yet."

"How does that explain Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Well you said Jasper was having lunch with you right?" Jacob asked and Edward nodded. "Well does Sam even know if you're married?" Edward shook his head, "Then they probably thought that Bella was Jasper's wife, they know that Jasper is married."

"Exactly," Seth said. "So now what do we do?"

"You don't do anything," Jacob said.

"What do you mean, I wanna help," Seth said indignant.

"No way, I have caused enough trouble for you two already. Plus I can't go in there if I'm worried about you." Jacob said.

"But the chief just said it wouldn't come to that," Seth said now worried for Jacob.

"Do you really think it won't come down to that? You know Sam, how do you think this is going to end." Jacob hung his head as he said this.

After some more talking and arguing, Seth and Leah agreed it was time for them to go. Jacob escorted them out to the car and got them situated, Seth rolled down the window and Jacob bent down to talk to him, "Where do we go?"

"Anywhere…some place Sam doesn't know about. As far away as you can get."

"Will you call me when it's over," Seth asked.

Jacob was silent, he didn't know the answer to that question, if he survived the impossible, what next? What about Bella? What about the whole reason he came here? "Sure," He said, but for some reason he felt like he was lying. Seth nodded with pain in his eyes and rolled up the window, Jacob then walked to the other side of the car where Leah sat with her arms crossed. She had been the most difficult to convince to leave, even though it was her original plan, she felt helpless as both of the men she loved, past and present, were going to war. She was torn, but she wanted to stay for support. Jacob knocked on the window, to which she looked out and then away from him. "Leah…roll down your window." Nothing happened, "Leah, please. This is the safest for everyone."

She rolled down the window with such fury she was scared the handle would break off. "Safe for everyone…safe for everyone? You're not safe, what about you?"

Jacob as a little taken aback by her forwardness, "What do you care?"

Leah beckoned to him with her index finger to come closer, and kept doing it until his face was so close to hers she could feel his hot breath on her lips. Without hesitation Leah grabbed Jacob's face in her hands and pulled it into hers. Their lips melted into one another and moved in complete unison, but as soon as the shock wore off and Jacob closed his eyes to enjoy what was happening, Leah pulled away and slapped him hard in the face. "Don't you dare do something brave," and she simply rolled up the window and they both pulled out of the drive way and into the sunset.

**

* * *

Thank you all for sticking with this story, I really appreciate it. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, if you have any questions let me know, I know it's getting kind of confusing. Don't worry all will be explained in due time.**


	13. The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own twilight or it's characters

* * *

**

Chapter 13:

The Calm Before the Storm

Bella slowly opened her bruised and hardened eyes to look around at her surroundings, but fear quickly took over her feelings of pain. The room was well lit, but there was nothing to really look at. The walls were painted red with dirt smeared all over them in patches. She was sitting in a chair with her arms bound tightly behind her back, and as her eyes focused she saw a tall slightly muscular man standing by the door that was painted black.

"Ah…you're awake," the man said, and she couldn't help but notice she recognized the voice. She wanted speak, ask him what was going on, where she was, but he voiced had been scared away by the man slow approach to her position in the room. Having said nothing she was surprised when he started to speak, "let me guess, who are you, where am I, what's going on?" he said with a eerie smirk on his face, "I get that all the time, but in most cases the people sitting in your position do know all the answers to the questions they ask. It's annoying to be honest, why ask a question to which you already know that answer to… well I guess it neither here nor there, you know why you're here, and once more I don't really need anything from you. there will be no interrogation today," he got really close to Bella's face and whispered in her ear, "you my beautiful, sexy, hostage are only bait, but Sam was very vague as to how you were supposed to be treated in my care…"

Bella's eyes widened, "Sam? The Sam?"

"He will be so happy to hear that fear in your voice when his name was mentioned."

"Please, don't…" But she couldn't finish, her captor quickly rose his fist and swung at her face as a major league player swings a bat at a ball. Bella's eyes began to water as her mouth began to fill up with a liquid that only after she spit it out did she realize it was blood.

Quill's face beamed with anticipation for more, "God that felt good," he said quite loudly, "you know, rule number one that men learn since birth is never hit a women, but in a country as emotionally and sexually deprived as the U.S, my theory is that it just feels too good, they had to outlaw it." With the same hand he punched he in the face with, quill once again wound up and drove his fist into Bella's stomach.

* * *

"Okay," Charlie said looking out the window of Edward's black sedan, "you do know Sam's place is the other way right?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Chief you really think we are going in there with only your government issued pea shooter," Charlie looked confused, "We're going to my storage unit, it has some _supplies _we are going to need."

"We wouldn't need any of this if you wouldn't have put your family in danger in the first place, tell me Edward, how does one get into the lucrative and thrilling life of a paid assassin?" Jacob said with acid on his tongue.

"Why don't you just shut up, no one would be in this mess at all if you had just stayed gone. The big bad Jacob Black comes back into everyone's life and suddenly everyone's life is ruined…Coincidence, I think not." Edward yelled back.

"How could I stay gone with your wife practically begging me to follow her, to save her, to _love _her, in a way I'm sure she hasn't had in a long, long while," Jacob said with a serious smirk.

"QUIT IT BOTH OF YOU," Charlie said slapping them both in the back of the head simultaneously, "grow the fuck up, in my it's both of your faults, can we please just focus?"

The rest of the car ride was silent, Edward pulled into a complex maze of large white storage units with yellow pull down garage doors. As they made their way through the labyrinth Jacob noticed that everyone here seemed to have a secret, people were everywhere but no one was talking to each other, in fact no one was even looking at each other. They all just kept their eyes to the ground or their personal yellow door, it was like making eye contact with someone would instantly give the game away, let out all the skeletons you were hiding.

Edward caught on to Jacob's anxiety, "Low key, no one asks any questions here, as long as your rent is on time you can have anything you want in here."

The car stopped in front of a unit with the numbers 35833 on it and Jacob and Charlie watched as Edward got out of the car, walked up to the yellow door and unlock it. Jacob could help but feel curious as to what was beyond that yellow door, he hopped out of the car and gestured for Charlie to do the same.

"No that's okay," Charlie said, "I'd rather think whatever comes out of there to have just popped out of thin air. I am still a cop you know."

Jacob nodded and followed Edward inside. His mouth dropped as the light was turned on and a complete array of weapons was displayed before him. everything from semi-automatic to sniper rifles, knives, granades, even throwing stars were mounted on the walls, Jacob suddenly felt light headed and completely overwhelmed. Edward picked up a shot gun and threw t a Jacob, "He can't go with us you know," Edward said.

"What do you mean he can't go, he's in the car outside waiting for us?" Jacob said looking at his newly acquired firearm.

"We need to ditch him, Charlie's a good man, and a good cop, but he's the sheriff of forks, not L.A or New York. He deals with paperwork, vandalism, stolen cars, he doesn't know what he's walking into, he won't be able to handle it if it gets messy." Edward said pulling an assault rifle from the wall.

"He was trained-"

"Not for this shit, Sam has a lot of people in that place, armed to the teeth and psychotic to boot." Edward interrupted.

"So what do we do?" Jacob said.

"Look, when we get back in the car, just play along." Edward said placing several weapons into a black duffel bag, Jacob nodded.

Jacob was a little confused but slowly began to catch on as they started driving, "I don't mean to question you, of lord of killing people, but again, you are going in the opposite direction of Sam and My daughter, you know, the one who got kidnapped by drug dealing thugs for no reason." Charlie said concerned.

"We just have to make one more stop, oh and give Jacob your phone." Edward said.

"My phone, why do you need my phone?"

Edward looked at Jacob confused, "um…it's Sam's specialty, if you get compromised, Sam looks through you phone who you call and how many times you cal them, then punishes them to spite you." Jacob said looking at Edward for approval for his rather messy lie, "we should keep them in the glove box, locked, so he can't get to them."

"Oh, Okay," Charlie said suspicious but handed over his cell phone. Jacob took it from him and looked at Edward for what to do with it, Edward's eyes gestured towards the window and Jacob quickly threw the phone out of the car and watched it smash against the pavement.

"What the hell Jake?"

"Sorry Charlie, we put it to a vote, you are out, I can't risk your safety." Edward stopped the car and looked at Charlie, "Get out."

"Fuck you, as far as I'm concerned I'm the only one who can get this done efficiently." Charlie said furious.

"Be that as it may, we made our decision," Edward picked up a pistol out of the duffle bag and pointed it at Charlie, "Get out."

"What the fuck man," Jacob said shocked to see a gun pointed at Charlie.

"you won't get away with this Edward," Charlie said.

"Just give us a couple of hours, then you and your boys can raid the place, by that time we will have succeeded, and you can take down the biggest king pin Washington has ever seen." Edward said as he watched Charlie get out of the car.

As the car drove off Jacob started feeling guilty for going along with this, for trusting the assassin over the one man who never gave him a hard time, the man who let him stay in his house, the man who let him stay in his town. He felt horrible, and Edward was starting to catch on, "Look, we both agreed, if things go bad he can't be there, he can't handle it."

"You pointed a gun at his head, Edward!"

"It got his attention didn't it," Edward saw Jacob's face was unchanged, "Get over it okay, we have to focus now. Remember why we're doing this in the first place." Edward said and sped up the car.

* * *

"Wait please-" Bella screamed, but it was too late, Quil's fist found her jaw.

"You know I probably shouldn't say this, but I kinda like when you beg." He said with a laugh.

Her mouth filled with blood Bella pushed the pain away, "You're a psychopath, and this is not going to work."

"Oh yes it will, you see my sweet bloody Bella, as soon as Jacob finds out where you are, and more importantly, who has you, he'll come running." Quil said rubbing his knuckles.

"Believe me he won't, I made it perfectly clear there was nothing going on with us."

"Well that's why we have plan B," Quil said with a smirk.

* * *

Edward pulled up a block away from the Sam's building, "So there's a back entrance?" Edward said confused.

"Yeah, there's a garage in the back, it's where I dropped off my deliveries when I worked for him. I would have figured James Bond would have known about this." Jacob said a little smug.

"I've never actually been in this building before."

With a smile on his face Jacob took the lead, "The garage leads straight to Sam's office, we can take him by surprise and negotiate Bella's release without blood." Jacob led the way threw the garage which was surprisingly empty and stopped outside of Sam's door, "Ready?"

Edward took a deep breath and put on a serious face, "Yeah..."

* * *

**Thank you all for being so patient with me, i will be updating more rapidly now. please let me know what you think of this chapter, it's about to get very exciting.**


	14. What Dreams May Come

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight of it's characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 14:

What Dreams May Come

Jacob kicked down the door aimed his gun at the back of Sam's head, he was so focused on his target he didn't see his surroundings. It wasn't until Edward tapped him on the shoulder that Jacob's piercing eye line left his target and opened up to the rest of the room, which was teaming with the thugs that should have been in the garage, and they were armed.

"Put the gun away Jacob," Sam said turning around in his chair to face Jacob and Edward, "It obviously won't do you any good."

"Where's Bella," Jacob said without flinching.

"Don't worry about Bella, this was never about her," Sam said with a smile on his face.

This took Jacob off guard, "What do you mean?" He looked over at Edward for some support.

"Where's Bella?" Edward said stern.

"Don't worry she's fine, now please lower your weapons so we can talk about this like rational people." Sam was starting to lose his patience.

Jacob looked around the room at his impending doom and made a decision, "No!"

"What do you mean no," Edward said, he too was scanning the room, and his courage was failing him.

"I know what's happening here, and you know what, they're going to kill us anyway. I'd rather take him down with me."

"Jake, this is crazy. Just put the gun down," Edward said putting a calm hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"No! This is your wife he's got, this should be you with a gun to his head. If you don't have the guts James Bond, than I'll pick up the slack, just like I did in that hotel room in seattle-" Before Jacob could smile about the one good night he's had in months, Edward pulled back his gun and whipped him hard in the face with the butt.

* * *

Jacob opened his eyes and looked around, but he wasn't in Sam's office anymore, he was in a clearing, a field of wildflowers surrounded by huge green trees. He looked down at himself and he was in a suit, a nice perfectly white suit with a black shirt and white tie to top it off. The ground beneath him was soft, almost furry the grass was so dense, as he looked to his left there was a women standing alone staring at him. She was wearing a crimson dress that hugged her hips then fell to the ground in a waterfall of fabric that blew in the wind like it was weightless. She started walking over to him and as his eyes focus he recognized her face, her pale white skin and long brown hair, it was the woman he wanted, the woman he would die for. As she approached him she outreached her hands and touched his face so slightly it was as if she hadn't touched him at all, it was as if the wind simply brushed past his face.

"You're beautiful," He said looking up at her smiling face.

"No," She said looking away from him, "She is."

Jacob looked at where Bella's eyes lead him and saw a woman in white standing at the edge of the tree line, her hair was pulled back into a messy bun with tendrils hanging down her face. The dress was lace and cut with an empire waist which showed a bump below her bust. Her face was harder to make out, and she wasn't moving, she wasn't walking to him.

"Go to her Jacob," Bella said with an outstretched hand to help him rise.

"What about you?"

"I'll always remember my super hero, my savior, but you can't keep saving me. I have people that care about me, people that will help me if and when I have put myself in another problem."

"I could be one of those people, I could help you, I could love you…" Jacob said pleading.

Bella simply shook her head, "She needs you, she doesn't have what I have. I could love you too Jacob…But she," Bella paused, "she does love you, she always has. Go to her…" She touched his face and he closed his eyes under her touch.

* * *

Jacob opened his eyes and he was back in Sam's office, laying belly down on the floor with a work boot on the side of his face. His surroundings hadn't changed much, but his perspective had changed dramatically until he saw a relaxed and un-hurt Edward leaning on Sam's desk.

"Ah, you're awake. God the Jacob I used to know could take a punch, you've gotten soft my friend," Sam said still sitting in his chair of power.

"Well the way my head feels, I was hit with more than just a fist," Jacob said wincing.

"Let him up, he can't do very much anymore," Sam said waving the gun that Jacob was holding before the black out.

Jacob rose to his feet and his arms were held behind his back, "What do you want from me Sam?"

"Well lets see, you stole my girlfriend, my car, blew up my place…"

"Sam, this can't be about vengeance, you don't kidnap someone and lay this kind of trap for vengeance. I've been in this office at least three times since I've been home, why not do it then, why wait?" Jacob said struggling to get free from the person holding him back from punching Sam's teeth in.

"because I thought I could use you, when you worked for me you were lucrative, efficient, and you didn't ask any questions, I thought that you could work off my anger, my want to see you in the ground." Sam said starting to grit his teeth.

"So what happened?" Jacob asked.

"IT WAS YOU THAT NIGHT! Billy could have never made that trip to my house, let alone made it out before I got to him. I thought we could square things away, but you had to go and ruin everything. I accept you back with no real consequences and what do you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Jacob said still struggling.

"YOU FUCKED HER DIDN"T YOU!"

"Okay, I can see that this is none of my business, can I just collect my wife and get home. I'm going to have an earful tonight." Edward said.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jacob shouted and spit in edward's face, "YOU KNEW ALL ALONG THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

"I knew, and I was in on it. Actually I was only plan B, when you saw Bella the first time you were supposed to get rid of your father and come get her immediately. I was put in place after you took so long to be the hero my wife expected you to be, that Sam expected you to be." Edward said wiping the spit off of his face.

"Why on earth would you risk your wife to entrap someone you didn't even know?" Jacob said rubbing his head, how could someone be so cold. After his dream Jacob thought Bella would be taken care of, Edward would take care of her, but now what was that whole dream supposed to mean if the one person he was counting on would deliberately put her in danger.

"My brother had a bit of a drug problem, so instead of Sam breaking his legs I simply offered my services."

"Offered your wife," Jacob said through gritted teeth.

"She's fine, in fact according to Sam, she doesn't even know why she is here."

"Why the act, why didn't you just pick me up at Charlie's?"

"Well I had to have my father in law keep believing I was a good guy, sure he kind of knows what I'm doing now, thanks to that little bitch, but in the end I'll get his daughter back, you'll tragically be killed in the attempt, and all will be well."

"Wait what little bitch, no one knows you work for me, who outed you?" Sam said standing.

"I don't know her name," Edward said.

"Leah? Where is she?" Sam said getting angry.

"That one ran her off, told her to get out of town. Her and some boy, I think they were related." Edward said trying to remember names.

"Where is she Jacob!" Sam said stepping inches away from Jacob's face.

"I don't know," Jacob said back.

Sam punched him hard in the stomach, "Where is she?"

Jacob coughed, "I don't know."

Sam punched him in the jaw, "where is she?"

Jacob spit blood, "I don't know, so hit me." Sam wound back and hit Jacob with all his force, if it wasn't for the person holding him, Jacob would have fell to his knees.

"Okay, can I please just get my wife and go?" Edward said almost yawning.

"Fine, fine," Sam waived his hand and a man left, "Take him with you." Sam pointed at Jacob and the man holding him dragged him through the door and out into the hallway. They stopped in front of the door that Jacob remembered seeing Bella in, and as the door opened he saw Quil carrying Bella in his arms, he had this smile on his face which was never a good sign, and Bella was limp.

"BELLA!" Jacob screamed, but she was unresponsive. Jacob was thrown into the room and heard the door shut behind him, he looked around for a way out, but there were no windows, no other doors, he was trapped. Then he heard screaming, shouting, voices and words her couldn't make out. Then two quick pops, gunshots, "BELLA!"

Everything went silent for what felt like hours, then the door swung open again and Edward was tossed into the room, he was wincing and holding his side. Jacob rushed over to him and wound up to strike, "Go ahead," Jacob paused, "Just do it, I deserve it, I deserve to die." Edward said weeping.

"What did they do to her?" Jacob said back angrily.

"What was I thinking, they're thugs, they said they wouldn't hurt her, how could I have believed them?" Edward winced again and drew his hand from his side and it was covered in blood…

**

* * *

Thank you all for keeping up with my story and being so supportive. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I love getting feedback, it's keeps me motivated.**


	15. Behind Closed Doors

**I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 15:

Behind Closed Doors

Jacob was caught between a rock and a hard place, furious at Edward's betrayal it took all of his might to not jump on top of him and beat him senseless; but no good would come of that, for Edward was already senseless, lying on the floor bleeding profusely. For hours he sat with his back against the wall muttering over and over "What have I done?" now, with the blood still leaking, stealing his color and energy, he just laid there, eyes scanning the room looking for something in the distance, some answer to a secret question.

They hadn't heard anything for a while now, no footsteps, talking, shouting, nothing. All of this lead just made Jacob's head want to explode, if there were no footsteps, what was Sam planning for them, if there was no talking, where was the scheming, if there was no shouting where was Bella? That question plagued him most of all, Bella was limp when he saw her being carried away, and the simple fact that Edward was inside this makeshift prison with him was enough to assume that she was not just sleeping.

With his head about to explode Jacob made a choice between that rock and hard place, "Edward!" He yelled, but no response came. "EDWARD!" He screamed, and the man's eyes that had been searching now focused on one thing, Jacob. "Talk to me, we can figure something out, something to get out of here."

"There is no getting out of here, physically sure we could walk out of here," He put a little chuckle after the word walk, "but without her, this is where I am, in pain, by myself." His eyes started to close.

Jacob had seen enough action movies to know that if someone was shot and bleeding, the last thing they needed to do was sleep, "EDWARD! EDWARD WAKE UP!"

* * *

Charlie knew he had to get to a phone and fast, there was no way in hell he was leaving his daughter's safety in anyone's hands but his. He knew however that he needed help, he quickly scanned the area and found a run down drug store on the corner of the street. When he entered he found the clerk, a young kid, about 17 or 18, with his arms crossed over his chest. "Hey I need to use your phone," Charlie said to the kid.

"What for?" The kid said back with a lot of attitude.

"None of your business," Charlie replied with the same attitude, "Where's your phone?"

"It's really only for business purposes." The kid still wasn't moving.

"Son I'm a police officer and I'm demanding to use your phone." Charlie flashed his badge.

The boy hesitated a moment, and pulled the phone from under the counter he was behind. Charlie quickly dialed his work phone number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Forks Police Department, How can I help you?" A woman's voice said.

"Debbie, I need to talk to Tony fast."

"Chief Swan, where have you been?" Debbie said shocked.

"I have an emergency here Debbie, put me through to Tony." Charlie said and the phone went to hold.

"This is Sgt. Fischer," Tony answered.

"Tony I have a situation on the reservation, I need you to come pick me up at…" Charlie looked at the boy for his location.

"Samson and Cornwell," The clerk said.

"...The corner of Samson and Conwell."

"Charlie what's this all about, we haven't seen you in almost two days."

"I'll explain everything on the way, Sam has gone too far, it's time we step in." Charlie said, but he didn't notice the look that had just come over the clerks face, a look of duty.

* * *

Jacob was spending all of his energy to shake Edward, to wake him up, "Edward please," he screamed and slapped him hard on the face. Edward's eyes started to open a little and he began looking around the room. "Oh thank god, look you really can't fall asleep. You've lost too much blood; you won't wake back up again."

"Mmm hmm," Edward said and nodded his head.

"Keep focused," Jacob said shaking him again, but it was no use, Edward was keeping all of his focus on staying awake. Jacob decided this could be of some help to him. "listen I have a plan.." Jacob began but he was quickly interrupted.

"Who am I, what kind of person am I?" he said wearily.

"The kind of person that needs to stop talking and listen for five minutes so I can get you out of here and help you."

"Why are you even trying to help me?" Edward said through a dry throat.

"To tell you the truth I don't really know, I should just let you bleed to death in here. How could you do that, how could you put her in that situation?"

"I lost my little girl, Jake. Do you know what that does to you, to you whole perspective on things." Jake just shrugged, he knew what it did to Bella. "Right after we lost her, as soon as we left the hospital all I kept seeing were little girls. These tiny people with tiny faces smiling and enjoying life, but my little girl would never got that chance. I started feeling angry, almost vengeful at the fact that I could never be this happy parent, show her how to ride a bike, teach her to read."

"Why didn't you just try again?" Jacob said with little feeling in his voice. Edward was pouring out his soul, but all Jacob could envision was Bella's pain. The way Edward handled this situation was in direct correlation with what was happening this very moment.

"I got angry, I know it was wrong, but some part of me blamed her. I couldn't even think of trying again because I could barely look at her, let alone touch her."

"It wasn't her fault you piece of shit; any number of things can cause a stillbirth. She needed you to be there for her, to be strong for her, and you failed her. Not only did you fail her but you made her feel so bad she felt like she had no other option but hurl herself out of a window." Jacob was moving away from him now, scared he might hit an already injured man.

"DON"T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT! I hate myself for what I've done to her, for what I'm still doing to her, but once you become numb it's very hard for you to start feeling again. After I got angry I felt like my mind got very clear, and Sam just filled my need to rage. He provided me with opportunities to get my anger out so I could be a better husband."

"Killing people! That was your way out," Jacob just shook his head.

"Don't get all high and mighty with me, yes I killed people, people that no one would miss or even notice they were gone. You have no room to talk, from what I know about your backround, not only did you go out of your way to hurt people, you hurt the people closest to you."

"You don't know shit about me and my history. The people I hurt are still breathing, one of them is the person who locked us in here." Jacob felt the heat rise in his face.

"In the end nothing you say can make me feel any worse than I already do. I'm cold, I'm tired, and I'm probably going to die in this room before I get a chance to make any of this right. Say whatever you want Jacob, have Bella if you want her, you're probably better off for her than I am."

"I have to agree with you on all counts but one, you're not going to die in this room…" Jacob got up from the floor and went over to the door.

* * *

"So what are we doing Chief?" Tony said pulling out of the convenient store driveway.

Charlie's attention was still on the clerk who was talking feverishly on the phone to what he told Charlie was his boss. Something felt off, but Charlie's mind went back to business, "My daughter's been kidnapped."

"Bells is gone, who took her?" Tony said in shock.

"Sam, we have to get her back."

"Why would Sam take Bella?"

"I've been thinking about it for awhile now, I found some things out about her husband Edward and his family that might shed some light. Right now, I just want her back and we can worry about the "why" later." Charlie's resolve was absolute, he wasn't angry, or sad, he didn't care about Edward or Jacob, all he wanted was his daughter. He was getting her back one way or another.

"There is only so much we can do if they're on the Rez you know?" Tony said feeling Charlie's intensity and trying to help him come up with a plan. "We need warrants, and Judge approval. We have to get certain things cleared with there chief, and Charlie we need proof he has her."

"Oh he has her alright, there are eyewitnesses to that."

"Where are they?" Tony said feeling a little better about there odds.

"Sam has them." Charlie said, and watched Tony sigh. There was a reason he called Tony and no one else on the force, Charlie and Tony were brought up together, same school, same police training; and before Charlie was promoted, they were partners. Tony got in real bad once with an underground gambling ring, it came to gunfire, and Charlie saved Tony's life. "We're not going to go through the proper channels here Tony, we don't have that kind of time." Tony nodded.

"Where to?" Tony said flatly, clearly on board for whatever Charlie had planned.

"Sam's place."

They arrived at their destination relatively fast and started putting on they're gear. Feeling like he was walking into a war zone Charlie began circling the building, getting a grasp on how many obstacles lay before him. Cars were scattered all over the property, some looked like they hadn't been touched in years, others had the doors open and were still running. Charlie understood in that moment why he was so suspicious of the young clerk. It wasn't his boss he was talking to with such wild hand gestures, it was Sam, he was tipping him off. Charlie was in fact walking into a war zone, and he was vastly outnumbered. He found Tony ducked down behind a car waiting for him, "I can't ask you to go in there with me," Charlie said considering the onslaught of fire power on the other side of the door.

"I know," Tony said looking around at the sheer magnitude of the situation, "lead the way chief." With that they both moved from there cover and started towards the door. They braced themselves and took a deep breath before kicking down the door.

"POLICE!" Charlie screamed and scanned the hallway the door had led them to. There was no shooting however, in fact, there was dozens of boys and men of all ages and sizes, simply staring at them, "Freeze…" Charlie said flabbergasted by the sight in front of him.

"We know why you're here Chief Swan," Sam said nonchalantly as he emerged from the far door down the hall.

"Just give me my daughter back and all of this ends for you Sam."

"I have what you want."

"Then hand her over shitbag," Tony exclaimed impulsively.

Sam nodded to his right, and the man standing there left the seedy hallway, "She got me what I wanted, have her." The man came back from a side room carrying Bella in his arms.

Charlie did everything he could not to run over to the man and pummel him to the ground, Bella was black and blue all over, little bits or red scattered here and there, "What have you done to her?" Charlie said catching his breath and taking Bella from the man's arms.

"That unfortunately was a misunderstanding, and has been taken care of. Her condition was not my intention when she was taken in the first place. I have seen to that."

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Look you got what you wanted, leave now and take her to the hospital."

"You don't call the shots here," Tony said standing in front of Charlie and Bella.

"Actually I do, as you can see you are vastly outnumbered. You got what you came here for with our full cooperation. To ask for more would jeopardize the pleasant encounter this turned out to be." Sam said and started back to his office.

* * *

Jacob's ear was to the door, "Edward there's talking! I can hear something!"

"They're planning what to do with us." Edward said trying hard to keep his eyes open.

"Okay, remember the plan, close your eyes, but don't fall asleep. You have to pretend to be unconscious."

"Keep talking and I won't be pretending anymore." Edward sighed.

Jacob pounded his fist against the door hard and screamed, "HELP, PLEASE! HE'S DYING!"

* * *

"…HE'S DYING," Charlie heard the scream coming from one of the rooms and his police instincts took over.

"Who do you have in there?" Tony said catching on.

"That, officer, is none of your concern." Sam said with a little edge of annoyance.

* * *

**Thank you all for waiting so patiently for this new chapter, I hope you haven't lost faith in me. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, there is only a couple left, and it shouldn't be too long before this story reaches it's conclusion. **


	16. True Family Ties

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 16:

True Family Ties

"None, of my concern?" Charlie voice was barely audible through his gritted teeth, "Look son, you may think you know some things about the law, things that have kept you out of jail before now, but the carful skilled person who doesn't make mistakes, just made the biggest one of their life."

Sam stopped by his office door, intrigued. "And what mistake might that be officer?"

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY DAUGHTER!" Charlie screamed and ran at Sam. Three huge men however, stopped him from reaching his goal.

Sam slowly strolled up to Charlie, whose arms were being held tightly behind his back, "Dear man, I understand your frustration but you'll find that your daughter here came to me. We have a business arrangement, her and I, for some time now. Unfortunately for her I didn't sell what she wanted to buy."

"HE"S DYING!" a voice yelled from inside the locked door.

"You silver tongued snake," Charlie spat, "How do you plan on explaining this away to a judge and jury?" He nodded over to his still unconscious daughter.

"I don't think I need to explain anything to anyone. You see, you're going to take her to the hospital, they'll run scans, do blood work, and find that yes she got beaten to a bloody pulp," Sam had to pause at that last part, just to show his amusement. "But then they'll find traces of heroine in her system, and my story of her coming to my place high as a kite, breaking and entering as you pigs call it, I was just defending my livelihood officer."

"Heroine?" Charlie said confused.

"Oh yes, I found out one of my employees sold it to her, I fired him. I'll give you his name and address if you like."

"You're a liar!"

"But you'll just have to prove that won't you, I doubt poor Bella will remember anything when she wakes up," Same tapped his head a couple of times, "Too many blows to the head and all that."

"Charlie," Tony had been watching, with his gun out, waiting for a command, "We need to get her out of here."

"He can't win Tony," Charlie snapped, "He can't get away with this."

"There's nothing more we can do here. He's right, without any evidence we shouldn't even be here right now," Tony continued under his breath, "This isn't our jurisdiction."

"HE"S DYING, PLEASE!" Jacob yelled again.

"What about that?" Charlie said.

"We can't help that now, we need to get her to a hospital." Tony was sounding more and more defeated, "You've gotta choose Charlie, your daughter, or them," Tony nodded to the closed door.

Charlie stopped struggling and as a result the thugs holding him back loosened their hold. There was no choice that needed to be made, his daughter was more important that anything. He turned his back on the smirking Sam, took his daughter and left the building defeated.

Sam was left with his thugs, and his screaming guests in the side room. "Well, now on to the finale." Sam opened the door and as the light shone in to the dark room, it took a few minutes for Jacob's eyes to adjust.

"Please, he's dying," Jacob said as sincere as he could make it sound.

Sam laughed, "Well that's kinda the point isn't it?"

"Me! You wanted me dead, not him. Not Bella."

"I want you to suffer Jacob, I want you to feel the pain of loss until you simply cannot bear it any longer. That's what I want."

"YOU HAVE TAKEN EVEYTHING FROM ME! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT?"

Sam was cold, unnervingly calm and collected, "I'm not quite sure, to tell you the truth. I just don't feel satisfied by this. Even if I kill you I don't think I'll feel fulfilled."

"Please, just take him out of here, get him some help, something," Jacob was now sincere. He did not care for Edward, did not respect him, but he knew you don't kick someone while they are down, and you couldn't get any lower than Edward was in this moment.

Sam left out a sigh, "Fine," He waved at one of his thugs, and Edward was quickly whisked away. "What about you, what do I do about you?"

"Just kill me Sam, stop dragging it out. Just do it already."

Sam was about to speak when a thug came and spoke softly into his ear, Sam's smile widened and he looked Jacob dead in the eyes, "Oh that's just too perfect. Get him up, bring them both to my office."

Jacob was confused, but he didn't ask any questions as he was shuffled out of the cold dark room and into the light. He couldn't help but think of how things could have been different. He knew these were the last steps he was going to take, and the what if's blurred every other thought. What if the knock on the door never came when he was little? What if Sam's father didn't abandon him? What if he never net Leah, or Bella, or Edward? Would he be here right now? Would he know how bad life could really be? What if Bella never lost her child? Would she be happy, playing in the park somewhere with her family? As all the what if's plagued his thoughts he didn't see the door open to the office, he didn't see the thugs standing around waiting for the show, nor did he see Seth holding up a very dirty and bloody Jasper.

It wasn't until Sam spoke that reality came back to Jacob. "How poetic," Same said taking Jasper from Seth's arms.

Jacob's eyes showed his shock, what was Seth doing here? "SETH NO! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Seth ignored Jacob's pleas, "I brought the money for you, Jasper's debt is paid."

"I see that," Sam said. "Why are you really here?"

"Just doing my job," Seth said.

"And your sister?" Sam said.

"Oh god, Leah!" Jacob said.

Sam backhanded him, "SHUT UP!" then gestured for Seth to continue.

"She's safe, and feeling guilty," Seth continued.

"Guilty?"

"For leaving you Sam, she says this was all a big misunderstanding."

"A big misunderstanding she says," Sam rubbed his chin.

"She loves you Sam, she always has. She would never wrong you." Seth's words started to sink into Jacob's skin. This couldn't be true, this wasn't Leah saying this, it couldn't be.

"You think so?" Sam said, but Jacob couldn't tell if he was just placating Seth, or if he truly believed his story.

"We've never had a true family before, you, me, and Leah. She said it took her too long to realize this, but you are her family."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Sam said.

"Does it feel like a trick?"

Sam thought about that for a moment, "I'm not sure," he said, then sat down at his desk, "but I have a way to find out."

"We'll do anything to gain your trust back," Seth said.

"Okay, go and get Leah. We'll see if anything really means anything. We'll see who your true family is.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to write this, I wrote myself into a wall. I fixed it and I should be able to get through to the end, it's about to get juicy. Please R&R.


	17. The Story Her Eyes Told

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters._

* * *

Chapter 17

The Story Her Eyes Told

Sam had loaded himself, Seth, and Jacob into one car which was being followed by another car containing his thugs. For the first time in his life Jacob started to realize how beautiful his hometown truly was. Behind the dirt and grime that people placed on it, the nature here was something to be revered. Green enveloped every inch of his old world, trees as far as the eye could see. He took the time to relish every bit of what he saw, there was no talking in car, everyone knew what was about to happen, Jacob especially; and he couldn't die without taking one last look.

The car pulled over to the shoulder while in the middle of the woods. "Get out," He commanded to both Jacob and Seth, who obeyed without complaint.

When Jacob exited the car he knew exactly where he was going, Shawnee's Cliff. He had to commend Sam for his kill locations, it was a place where only teenagers roamed, and because of that most hikers and parents stayed away. Besides all that, Sam knew what this place meant for Jacob, poetic. "I loved this place," Jacob said solemnly, if he was going to die anywhere, this was where he wanted to die.

"…Jacob, this way!" Leah called, she was young, and all the world was in front of her. This Leah didn't know about the drugs yet, about the pain, so she smiled as she took Jacob's hand and lead him up the path.

"I know this place," Jacob said feeling uneasy, they talked about this place in school, where boys became men, that's what they said. "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see," Leah said holding tight to his hand, she wasn't as nervous. The path spiraled for some time, but opened up to a large cliff that overlooked the beach and the ocean they both had known so well. There was trash everywhere, names carved into trees with hearts carved around them, and spray paint with the same symbols littered the rock that sat at the very edge of the drop off. Leah turned to Jacob taking his other shaky hand in hers, "Do you know why I brought you here?"

"I have an idea," Jacob said trying not to blush. He wanted this; he's known Leah for a long time, wanted her for almost the same amount. He knew this couldn't happen however, "But I don't think we can do this."

Her smile remained, sweet and seemingly innocent, "Its okay Jacob," She moved closer to him, he could feel her breath on his face.

"But Sam," He said into her mouth as it moved closer and closer to his.

"Isn't here," She said and closed the little space there was between them. This was Jacob's first kiss, it was not Leah's. So when Leah's mouth opened for more, Jacob froze, but Leah wasn't giving up the easily, she placed her small hand on the back of his head, grasped at his hair, and his mouth followed her lead. Leah pulled away, but rested her head on his shoulder, "Our little secret," She said.

Jacob walked up the winding path alongside a way too jovial Sam and Seth who was trying very hard not to show his nervousness. The walk was slow but Jacob had no more tricks up his sleeve, there was no way out of this. As much as he wanted this to be over, he couldn't force himself to move quicker to his end.

They reached the end of the path, and the cliff looked exactly the same, new symbols depicting the same thing, love. There sitting on the rock was Leah, her face looked aged. Jacob squirmed, he knew that she would hear about this and the thought of Leah crying over him made his stomach turn, but this was different. "What is she doing here?" this wasn't right, she couldn't watch this; he couldn't die with the last image being her tears. This was wrong, this was torture. "Please don't make her watch this."

Sam walked over to Leah, who dropped off the rock and met him halfway, he placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her in for a long sloppy kiss. Jacob had to look away. He knew what Sam was doing and it was defiantly working, Jacob was being broken, shattered so that all that was left of his was his body. There can be no struggle without spirit, and Sam was murdering his spirit with every second that kiss lasted.

They finally broke away and Jacob looked into Leah's eyes, she was smiling. How could she be smiling? "She's not going to watch Jacob," Sam said and reached down the back of his pants. He pulled out a heavy silver pistol and placed it in Leah's hands. "We made a little deal. You see I could never trust her again while you were alive, she knew that, so naturally I have to kill you. However, that just wasn't enough, sure with you dead she could never be with you again, but what's to stop her from emotionally still loving you even if you are in the ground?"

"No!" Jacob screamed, "You can't do this."

Sam began to laugh, "Don't you get it, I won't be doing anything. If Leah goes through with this, I know that she is with me all the way."

"She's wouldn't," Jacob said and he looked in her eyes, he thought he would find the truth there…

…Jacob looked into her eyes, she seemed unsure, scared even. "Is this okay?" he asked and he saw her eyes search over his naked body, he never felt more self conscious.

"This is what I want," She said, but her eyes said something different.

"I don't think we should."

"The more we talk about it the more I'm losing my nerve," She said and gave him a quick but passionate kiss. "I want this, for a long time now it's all I've been thinking about. I know you have too, I don't know how I'll feel about it tomorrow, but for right now…"

"I don't want to be another regret for you." Jacob stated and started to pull away from her.

She grabbed at him, keeping him close, "No, please. I want you Jacob, nobody else. It took me so long to realize it, but you're the one I need, not Sam. It's you I should be with."

"Maybe we should just wait," Jacob said but he saw the sorrow enter her eyes, "Just until you and Sam are officially done."

"Please Jacob, I've felt so badly for so long, let me have this. Let me feel like I can make my own choices, be my own person." Jacob couldn't argue with that, Leah's relationship with Sam has slowly turned into a dictatorship. He was becoming more and more controlling, and she was becoming less and less of the person Jacob fell in love with. If this could turn the tables for her, give her some strength, how could he say no.

The events that led of to this very moment stayed in the back of Jacob's head until she kissed him again. Then all the shit, Sam, Leah's parents, all of it flew out of the window as he felt her skin on his. This was his chance to change things for the both of them, his hands started to explore the places he had only dreamed about before this moment. As he slid inside her for the first time, saw her head jerk back, heard her voice leave her, he knew that through all of his questions were superfluous. In that moment there was no Sam, there was nothing but him and Leah, the way they were supposed to be.

…Jacob couldn't help but think how Shakespearean this all was turning out to be.

"On your knees," Sam yelled, and slowly Jacob moved to the ground. "Hands behind your back," Jacob did so. Then Sam turned to his thugs, "You can go back to the car, this will all be over soon." The thugs left, taking Seth along with them.

"Don't make her do this," Jacob said tears free falling from his face.

"I'm not making her do anything, when I found out about she was still here I called her, and do you know what she said to me," Sam looked lovingly at Leah. "She said she was sorry," Sam laughed, oh how Jacob was starting to hate that laugh, "then she asked me for some dope." Sam couldn't contain himself, he was like a kid on Christmas morning, "I guess no night in shining armor can save a junkie from her fix."

"She's not a junkie," Jacob said, but he wasn't looking at Sam, nor was he talking to him, this was all about Leah, as always. "She's a tough girl whose had to make due with a shit life. I don't blame you Leah, my dad always said you were bad for me, but I never blamed you for anything. You'll always be the one for me Leah, always and forever, so do this. Do whatever it is you need to do to stay alive."

"Turn around," Leah said, Jacob's head fell as he turned himself to face the trees.

…Leah came sprinting to the cliff, where Jacob was waiting for her. She ran into his arms, "I'm glad you came," Jacob said holding her tight.

Leah let go of her grip and looked around, "Where's Sam?"

Jacob seemed confused, "Sam, why would Sam be here?"

"That's his car isn't it, off by the road?"

Jacob put his head down and took a step back, "it's mine now."

"Yeah right, he would never give anyone that car, he won't even let me drive that thing."

"Leah, I'm running," Jacob said.

Leah's eyes widened with shock, "It was you! You set Sam's place on fire. There's like fifty fire trucks trying to put that place out." Jacob nodded, "what do you think you're doing, he'll kill you!"

"He won't be able to find me, there's a whole world outside of this shitty little reservation. Sam's arm doesn't reach outside of it borders. We'll be safe Leah, we can be safe away from him."

Leah took a step back, "We?"

Jacob took a step forward, "yes we, you and me. We can finally be together, for real, hold hands, even kiss, and in public view." Leah smiled at the thought of this, "No more secrets and lies, no more fear," Jacob paused before he finished, he wasn't sure what her next reaction was going to be, "No more drugs."

Leah took another step back and hung her head, "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? This is what we have been talking about; you and me, finally together."

Leah came back to him and held his hand in hers, "I can't go," Jacob was about to interrupt, but she placed a finger over his mouth, silencing him, "My whole life is here. I have family here. What about Seth? Who will take care of him when I'm gone?"

"Your parents," Jacob said.

"They're useless, I'm the only one he's got Jacob. Like it or not this place is my home, I can't leave." Jacob felt himself get angry; he threw Leah's hand away from his and started towards the tree line. "I'm sorry Jacob…"

"…I'm sorry Jacob," Leah said, and Jacob heard the gun cock.

Jacob closed his eyes, "I love you Leah." A booming shot rang through the woods, echoing off of the trees.

* * *

_I appreciate the reviews, please keep them coming. If you like what you're reading here, I have another story called Blood & Roses. It's a BxJ AU, and I for once Bella isn't weak, let me know what you think._


End file.
